


Corner of the World 27: Faith, Trust, and Cake

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [30]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark celebrates his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 27: Faith, Trust, and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Clark's birthday is on May 1 in this corner of the world.

Lana pulled out a rag and began to wipe down the counter. It was two forty-five, almost time for the afternoon rush. Well, as much of a rush as there ever was; the Beanery was still taking over half of the after school crowd. No matter what Lana tried to do--making announcements at lunch about the Talon, handing out flyers, taking out ads in the Ledger, offering specials on coffee--business never picked up. When she was dating Chloe, Lana had even written articles about patrons and workers in the Talon, and still no one came.

Still, Lana was hopeful. After all, everyone knew that the Talon had better coffee. The Beanery had never gotten customers because of their product; people went there simply because it was the only place in Smallville to hang out and get coffee. And they only continued going out of small town loyalty. People would come around soon.

She hoped.

Frowning, Lana shook her head. She didn't want to think about her business problems anymore. Her day was bad enough as it was. She'd woken up in a bad mood due to cramps and a bad night of sleep, and then everything in school had just been wrong. Clark had been distant--again--and Chloe ....

Well, Chloe was a problem unto herself. Lana spent a lot of time and energy avoiding and ignoring Chloe, but it wasn't easy when teachers forced them to work together, as her history teacher had done today.

They had a big exam tomorrow, and their teacher decided to allow them to study in groups during class. He'd stuck her in a group with Chloe. When Lana had asked to be moved, the teacher had told her that she had to learn to work with people, no matter what her personal feelings were.

Lana was frustrated mostly by the fact that Chloe treated her as if nothing had happened. Actually, Chloe had developed a smug attitude around Lana, as if Chloe thought she were better than her. And, if they ever did talk, Chloe seemed almost angry, as if Lana were being unreasonable.

Worst of all, Lana had a feeling that Clark was drawing away from her because of Chloe. And it wasn't fair. Clark was her friend too, and Lana needed him. She had no one to really talk to. Whitney had his own problems and didn't need Lana burdening him with hers. Besides, she really couldn't tell him the problem. Same with Nell. Lana was too confused about her sexuality anyway; trying to explain it to Nell would be too hard, especially right now. And to admit she's had sex with a girl, and didn't remember it ... it was too embarrassing. Clark already knew, and he always had been there to listen to her in the past. At least, he had until stupid Chloe had ruined it all.

Clenching her teeth, Lana viciously scrubbed a spot off the bar. At least Chloe tended to stay out of the Talon. Most of the time, Lex or Clark would sneak coffee from the Talon over to the Beanery and hang out with her there. Clark did try to divide his time between the two coffeehouses, although he'd been pre-occupied lately with Ryan and Lex.

Lana sighed. Ryan was leaving today; maybe things would go back to normal. That is, if Lex got better. He had been sick lately, so Clark's attention had been divided among Ryan, Lex, and Chloe.

Leaving no room for Lana.

She sighed again. Hopefully Clark would say something soon about her not RVSP'ing to his birthday invitation. And, once she got him alone, perhaps ...

Truthfully, Lana wasn't sure what she wanted once she got Clark alone. All she knew was she wanted Clark to choose her over Chloe.

Bar wiped down, Lana tucked the rag into her apron and straightened. Brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, she saw Lex striding across the Talon. He was very pale, eyes tight with pain as they had been for almost two weeks now, but otherwise, he looked very put together and his steps had purpose to them.

She smiled. "Hi, Lex. The usual?"

"No." He sounded very formal and stiff. "We need to talk."

Lana blinked and nodded. "All right. What's going on?"

Lex's eyes were cold and distant. "Clark's birthday party is on Saturday."

"I know. I got the invitation last week."

"You haven't responded yet. Clark is getting worried."

Lana hid a pleased smile. "I don't know if I can go. I'm ..."

"Don't talk, Lana," Lex cut her off sharply. "Listen. For whatever reason, you are important to Clark. But, so is Chloe. She is his best friend. She is the one who has been there when he's needed someone; you are the girl who's strung him along. I don't want you at his party; hell, I don't particularly want you in his life. But he does."

Blinking rapidly, Lana fought to breathe through the heavy lump that had settled in her throat and chest. She didn't want Lex to see how much he was hurting her.

Lex didn't like her. Lana couldn't remember the last time someone had not liked her. It was ... more than unpleasant. It hurt.

"Why are you saying this to me, Lex? I mean ... why?" Lana could hardly talk.

Lex handed her a paper napkin from the dispenser dispassionately. "Because it needs to be said. I've never liked the way you treat Clark, and I think the way you're treating Chloe is deplorable."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Lana protested, wiping her nose. "She ..."

"She thought she was having sex with the woman she loved. She thought that her frigid, ice queen of a girlfriend had finally thawed enough to act like a normal human being. And then, when she realized what had happened, Chloe tried to make things right only to have said frigid Ice Queen treat her like trash." Lex leaned across the bar, and evil smirk on his face. "You're the one who seduced her, Lana," he whispered in her ear. "The Nicodemus flower only unlocked hidden desires; it didn't put them there. So that means that, underneath this tight-laced exterior, lies the heart of a wanton slut."

Lana closed her eyes, unleashing a flood of tears. "Stop it."

"Give me what I want, and maybe I will."

"What do you want, Lex?"

He pulled away and straightened his collar. "You will come to Clark's party. You will behave like a normal human being to Chloe. You will smile, you will laugh, and you will act as if you are having a good time. But, most of all, you will not make Clark choose between you and Chloe. I will make sure that you lose. And," he added, glancing around the empty coffeehouse pointedly, "I'll make sure you lose a lot more."

Lana wiped her eyes and threw the napkin away. "I don't believe you. You invested money in this place. It's not worth anything if it goes under."

Lex smiled. "I beg to differ. I know someone who will buy it, close it down, build a parking garage, and cut me in on the profits. Don't think I won't do it, princess." He tilted his head. "Do we have a deal?"

Sighing, Lana rubbed her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked wearily.

"I'll do anything for my friends, and even more for someone I care about." He cocked his head, gazing at her through dead blue eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

Lana sighed again and nodded. "Yes. I'll behave and make nice with Chloe."

Lex smiled, a bit of humanity seeping back into his eyes. "Good. I ..." Then he broke off, wincing.

"Hey Lana," Clark called from the entrance of the Talon. "Ryan and I ... Lex! Shoot, I didn't know you were here."

Taking a few deep breaths, Lex turned. "Hi, Clark. Ryan. I was just leaving." He swallowed hard, rubbing his forehead.

Clark looked worried. Next to him, Ryan was frowning, gazing at Lex with eyes squinted slightly and his forehead furrowed in concentration.

"I'll walk you to your car," Clark said, touching Lex's sleeve lightly. "Ryan? Can you order for me?"

"Sure." Ryan walked passed Lex, saying, as he did, "I'm sorry; I really am trying to shield myself."

"I know. Thanks," Lex replied with a wan smile. Then he and Clark left.

Lana frowned. "What was that all about?"

Ryan shrugged and climbed onto a stool at the counter. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Lana said, the conversation with Lex flashing through her head. "You want a hot chocolate?"

Ryan smiled faintly, looking troubled. "Please. And coffee for Clark."

Lana returned the smile, knowing that it must look as troubled as Ryan's. "Coming right up."

***

"Please tell me he's leaving soon," Lex said tightly as he and Clark stepped outside.

"His aunt is coming tonight and Ryan will be gone." Clark was itching to wrap his arms around Lex, but managed to refrain. "You can last one more day, right?"

Lex's jaw clenched. "I've had to last two weeks, what's one more day? I just ... it's not the headaches that get me as much as the constant fucking static in my head. Why do you spend so much time with him?"

Clark shrugged, feeling a bit guilty. The day after Ryan had arrived in Smallville, Lex had begun getting serious headaches, and complaining about hearing static. They had quickly realized the headaches and static both intensified when Lex was anywhere near Ryan. As best as they could tell, Ryan's telepathic abilities were out of sync with Lex's. Ryan didn't experience any interference, but Lex, who had started life as a telepath, and then focused his mind on Clark's, received a lot. Since Ryan couldn't sense Clark at all, Lex believed that his own brain waves (or whatever made him telepathic) had been changed in the meteor shower. He couldn't sense humans like he used to, but he could tell when a telepath was near. It wasn't a perfect theory, but since Ryan was the only other telepath Lex had ever met, it was the only one he had.

After Ryan had admitted he could read minds, Clark had tried to teach him how to raise mental shields. When he couldn't explain it, Lex managed to get the idea across over the phone. It helped, but not enough. Consequently, Lex had been avoiding Clark and Ryan as much as possible. He hadn't been over to the Kent farm in the two weeks since Ryan's stepfather had been apprehended. Clark had visited Lex every other day at the mansion, but it wasn't enough; with Lex gone from his mind, Clark had been incredibly lonely

"I'm sorry," Clark said as the reached Lex's car. "But I like him."

"You know what he's doing to me," Lex said accusingly.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," Clark said soothingly. Lex had also been cranky as all hell for the last two weeks. Most of their time was spent either listening to Lex complain about everything, or in bed, which was the only way to get Lex to forget about the pain.

Clark wished he lived in a place where he could drop to his knees and blow his boyfriend in the middle of the street. Nothing he said could make Lex feel better; sex was his only defense.

Lex unlocked his car and opened the door. "You better. I ..." He winced, staggering against the car. "I swear, that boy is doing this on purpose."

"Lex." He touched Lex's arm gently. "You know he has problems controlling it."

"I'm going home to take a nap. I've had all I can take of Ryan today. If Damien is home, he'll give me something to knock me out, and I can sleep until he's gone."

Frowning, Clark said, "You've been taking a lot of tranquilizers, Lex. I think they're affecting your appetite; you've lost a lot of weight. Maybe you should lay off a bit."

Lex's eyes blazed. "Don't, Clark. Just don't. I'm in constant pain, I can't work, I can't relax, I can't fucking do anything. I was trying to work out today, and I fell off the treadmill three times. I'm tired all the time because I'm fighting the pain, but I can't sleep because I'm in pain. I ... Never mind. I'll talk to you later." He climbed into the car and started it.

Clark stuck his head in. "I love you," he said very quietly.

The lines around Lex's eyes eased ever so slightly. Smiling faintly, he said, "I know. Come over tonight."

"I'll see what I can do. Have a good nap."

Lex's eyebrow twitched and he put the car in gear. Clark straightened and watched as Lex roared down the street, trying to put as much distance between himself and Ryan as he could in the shortest possible time.

Sighing, Clark turned to go back into the Talon. Truth be told, as much as he liked Ryan, he wanted the kid to leave too. At least then Clark could get his boyfriend back, snark free. Well, as snark free as Lex ever got.

But that was why Clark loved him.  
***

Lex shut off his car and climbed out. He was irritated, tired, and in pain. All he wanted to do was take a pill and go to bed.

In the past two weeks, Lex had only actually made it to the plant four times. Each time, he had stayed for about two hours before heading home, a sleeping pill tucked away in his pocket. Damien did everything that needed to be done, so it wasn't as if Lex's absence was causing any problems.

Lionel had called Lex the second day, demanding to know what was going on. When Lex told him about the headaches, Lionel ordered him to see Dr. Pierce. Lex submitted to the exam obediently, knowing Dr. Pierce wouldn't find anything. Dr. Sutton had already done a few tests to add to her records; nothing physical was wrong with Lex.

Dr. Pierce's test hadn't turned up anything either, but he'd been convinced that Lex was in pain. Whatever Dr. Pierce had told Lionel, it persuaded Lionel that Lex couldn't work. He told Lex to take off work, get plenty of rest, and not to worry about anything that didn't demand his personal attention.

Lex was curious as to what Dr. Pierce had told his father, but lacked the energy to find out.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked through the garage. It was almost over, at least. Ryan was leaving and ...

Lex halted abruptly at the door and turned.

His cars were all in place. Damien was home, which was unusual for this time of day, but not anything to worry about. Mabel's car was gone, Clark's truck--bow still attached--in the corner. What was ...

The BMW. That was what was wrong. Lex didn't own a BMW, especially not a green one. He hated green cars. Years ago he'd been picked up in a club by a guy with a green car who had proceeded to tie Lex in the back seat and burn him with the cigarette lighter.

It wasn't a pleasant memory, but Lex had gotten his revenge. A few weeks later, Lex had sold the guy a bad mix of drugs. While he was in the hospital, Phalen had framed him for something that put the guy away for life. And, since then, Lex had avoided green cars whenever possible.

The BMW was new; Lex could almost smell the new car smell seeping out the windows. The inside was immaculate, with no clues as to the owner. Peeking through the window, Lex read the mileage.

If the car had been filled with gas immediately before leaving, they had probably come from Metropolis. The mileage and tank were about right for someone driving at a moderate speed from the city to Smallville.

Frowning, Lex went into the house. The car didn't belong to his father, or Dr. Pierce. As far as Lex knew, Dr. Sutton was settled a few miles outside of Smallville, and her car was gold. Dr. Hamilton drove a blue Toyota.

Lex ran down the list of acquaintances from Metropolis. He couldn't come up with any that would be here without Damien calling him.

Lex checked his cell phone to see if he'd missed a call. He hadn't.

"I don't like this," Lex grumbled as he finished climbing the stairs. Rounding the corner, he walked to Damien's suite and let himself into the study without knocking.

"Damien, who ... Oh," Lex cut himself off, taking in the scene in front of him.

Damien was sprawled on his couch, shirt unbuttoned to his navel. On his chest were dark purple marks trailing down his flat stomach to his opened trousers. Hair in disarray, he was breathing heavily, a thin sheen of perspiration coating his face as he clutched the couch almost convulsively.

Dominic knelt in front of him, enthusiastically sucking Damien off. He was clad only in his boxer-briefs, clothes flung haphazardly around the room. His hands were tied behind his back with a red necktie, and Lex wondered if Damien had undone his trousers or had Dominic do it with his mouth.

Smirking, Lex leaned against the doorway, watching. Sensing his presence, Damien's eyes slid open and met Lex's. He nodded in acknowledgement, then closed his eyes again. Beginning to pant heavily, Damien thrust his hips, fucking Dominic's mouth brutally.

Dominic made a noise deep in his throat, starting to pull away. Quickly, Damien grabbed Dom's head, forcing him to stay where he was.

Thrusting once more, Damien stiffened and exhaled hard as he came. He held Dominic in place, fingers tight in the short hair.

Once Damien's hand had fallen away from his head, Dominic pulled away. He placed a few kisses on the softening member, carefully rolling the condom off, tying it, and setting it aside. Then he sat back on his heels, gazing at Damien through lust heavy eyes.

Shuddering a few times as his body relaxed, Damien raked his fingers through Dominic's short hair. "That was very good. Thank you." He bent over and kissed Dominic lightly.

Dominic followed him, searching for Damien's lips. With a faint sigh, Damien kissed him again, the looked up at Lex. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?" He tucked himself back into his trousers, zipping them up.

Obviously under the impression he and Damien had been alone, Dominic leapt to his feet, trying to turn at the same time. "Lex!" he exclaimed. Overbalanced, he slammed onto his ass.

Face turning bright red, he ducked, trying to undo the tie behind his back.

"Hey, Dom," Lex drawled "Nice to see you're still good with your mouth."

Dominic smiled faintly. "Well, it is a talent that I've worked hard to keep up," he replied, ceasing to struggle with his bond. He raised his eyebrow, meeting Lex's eyes.

"Funny how I'm not tempted by that fact." He raised an eyebrow. "Damien? Why don't you let Dom have his dignity back."

"Come here," Damien said to Dominic.

He complied obediently, rising slowly. His eyes were on Lex as Damien untied him.

When the tie was off, Damien put his arms around Dominic. Kissing his neck, Damien whispered something Lex couldn't hear.

Dominic smiled and threw a glance at his lover. He took the tie back and began to gather his clothes.

"I am sorry I didn't give any warning of my visit, Lex. Your father told me to surprise you."

Lex smirked. "Well, I have to say I am surprised."

"He called on me around noon," Damien said as Dominic pulled his clothing on. "You were working out, sir, and I thought it best not to disturb you."

"Thanks. Why is he here?"

Dominic zipped his pants and turned to face Lex. "There have been some accounting irregularities that your father is ... concerned about," he replied, obviously choosing his words very carefully.

Lex ground his teeth. "Right. Accounting irregularities that he's just noticed. I was wondering when Dad was going to do something about me turning down his job offer." He went to Damien's couch and sat down.

"Yes, well, he was quite disappointed."

"What does he want you to do?"

Shrugging, Dominic replied, "Do a thorough audit, find out where the irregularities are, and question you about what I find."

Frowning, Lex asked, "Why you? This isn't your job."

"No, but this is what I'm good at. I was originally hired to be an accountant; his personal accountant, actually. I'd been managing Harry's accounts since I was sixteen, hiding all his misappropriated funds extremely well. That, besides my connections, was why Lionel wanted me. It wasn't until Harry began making his move against Luthor Corp that I was promoted to Lionel's assistant."

"And that's why he sent you?"

Dominic nodded. "Well that, and he trusts me. And he knows you hate me. He wanted to twist the knife as much as possible."

Lex sighed and closed his eyes. He really wasn't up to talking right now, but he couldn't ignore Dominic. His loyalty was important, as was his presence. Lex needed to ensure that Dom wouldn't report his finding back to Lionel; after all, Lex was siphoning off corporate funds. He was using them to fund Hamilton's research, as well as Lex's private endeavors. And while Lionel knew something of the research, he didn't know who was conducting it. Lex couldn't risk him finding out; Lex didn't trust Hamilton enough not to work for Lionel should he make Hamilton an offer. And Hamilton didn't know about Clark, but Lionel did. If they met ...

He sighed again, wincing as a wave of pain washed over him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they met. Instead, Lex would concentrate on keeping the two men separate, and Clark's identity a secret.

"What do you need?" he asked Dominic, looking at him. He felt suddenly exhausted and wanted to finish up with Dom as soon as possible and get some sleep.

Dominic sat on the couch, facing him. "Lionel expects me to go through all your books, and make your account for all the irregularities I find. I can manipulate your books and records until they look right, but I need all the information before I can. This won't work if you hide your activities from me. I can juggle numbers, create purchases, cover tracks for funds that you use on your own activities, but I need to know what really happened to the money. It's the only way I can be sure there won't be any holes."

Lex raised his eyebrow. "You're asking an awful lot."

"I know. But you can trust me; you know my loyalty lies with you."

Shooting a glance at Damien, he replied, "Actually, I don't know that. Damien told me what happened between the two of you in Metropolis a few weeks ago. He and I went though a lot of trouble punish Victoria on your behalf, and your gratitude was less than inspiring."

Dominic winced and looked down at his hands. "I do apologize for that. I am extremely grateful for your actions; I never meant to imply I wasn't. I simply ... allowed my more emotional side to get the better of me." Glancing at Lex, he offered a weak smile. "I love my sister; I can't help it. She's the only family I have, and the idea of her in prison disturbed me. But, I understand it is for the best."

Lex looked at Damien again, who was out of Dominic's line of sight. Damien raised an eyebrow and nodded very slightly.

Anxious, Dominic moved closer to Lex. "Consider it this way: I may not be the best assistant to Lionel, but it's not all my fault. I'm not saying I don't deserve any of the blame, but I cannot do my job because he doesn't give me all the information I need. He hides his plans, his activities, and his secret dealings from me. Often, by the time I find out what he's done, we are very close to being investigated. By then, I only have enough time to do a very shoddy cover up and pay off whoever needs to be paid." He hesitated, moving still closer to Lex, before saying, "I am very good at juggling finances; I can make the irregularities disappear, but I need to know where they come from. Please. You must trust me."

"Why should I?" Lex asked, looking Dominic squarely in the eyes.

Dominic gazed at him evenly. "Because I want to see you succeed. I want your father to fail. You are my future, Lex, not him; allow me to help you."

He held Dominic's eyes for a long moment. Damien may trust him, but Lex was still wary.

"Damien?" Lex said after a long moment. "You'll keep a close eye on him, right?"

Damien didn't even sound offended as he replied, "Of course, sir."

"Good. Then give him what he needs." Feeling drained, Lex closed his eyes. They were watering from pain.

While Lex was summoning the energy to rise, Damien asked, "Are you all right, sir?"

"No." He wiped his eyes. "My head is killing me and I need to sleep. I'd take something and go to bed, but," opening his eyes, he shot a glance at Dominic, "I want to stay alert if he's here."

"I assure you, I need no supervision," Dominic answered.

"Yes you do. I can't trust you; I've known you for too long."

Dominic raised an eyebrow. "I was not the one who started the chain of betrayal between us."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Give me a fucking break, Dom. I was sixteen years old and out of control. You should have known I was cheating on you."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Dominic replied sharply. "Of course I knew you were cheating on me; I wasn't a fool. But, I told you clearly the first time we slept together, that if I caught you doing drugs, we were over. And then, not three weeks later, you took me to that club and proceeded to get so high that you couldn't even remember my name. That was the betrayal I'm talking about, Lex."

Lex snorted. "Please. Why was I supposed to listen to you?"

"Because I loved you!" Dominic shouted. Then, grimacing, he said in a softer voice, "Or I was falling in love with you. From the moment I met you, I wanted you. But I'd watched my mother drug herself into an early grave, and I couldn't stand by and watch someone else I loved do the same. And then you and Victoria both ... it was too much. I needed to hurt you as much as you hurt me, so I became obsessed with your father."

"Because you loved me?" Lex said sardonically.

Dominic met his eyes frankly and nodded. "Yes. I still do. Laugh and belittle me all you like, I can't change that fact. I made a mistake once, Lex; not in letting you go, because you never would have stayed with me, but in trying to free myself from you. I won't ever be able to not love you, so I might as well do all I can to help you succeed."

"It's all very good to say, Dom, but I still can't trust you."

"I will do all that I can to earn your trust, Lex, but don't kill yourself trying to watch me yourself. Damien is perfectly capable of monitoring my activities; you needn't be there. You're ill, and need rest."

"I'm not sick," Lex said, raising and eyebrow. "I've got a headache. I get them all the time."

Dominic shook his head. "No; I know more about what's going on than you think. I overheard Dr. Pierce and your father talking. I know about the tests you've been subjected to, and the MRI you're having on Thursday." Dominic reached for Lex, before thinking better of it . Dropping his hand back to the couch, he continued, "Dr. Pierce told Lionel not to be surprised if the MRI turns up a brain tumor. He said that your recent headaches don't sound like stress, nor migraines, and we should be prepared for the worse."

Lex groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Is that what this is about?" he asked. "This sudden declaration of love after all these years? Because I can assure you that I'm not dying."

"I hope ..."

"No," Lex cut him off, lifting his head. Looking Damien in the eye, Lex said slowly, his words enunciated very carefully, "I am not dying, Dominic. I don't have a brain tumor. Dr. Pierce doesn't know the whole story, nor will he ever. I have another doctor who has already given me the all clear signal; she knows what's going on. I don't trust Pierce anymore. And I swear, I'm going to be fine."

"But ..."

"Dominic, you have work to do," Damien interrupted. He walked to his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come; I'll take you to the office. You can work there. Sir?"

Lex rose. "I'm going to take a bath. A very long bath. When Mabel gets home, tell her I'll eat in the entertainment room." He looked down at Dominic. "I don't suppose you'll need the guest room?"

Damien answered for Dominic. "No, he won't. Come along." He turned and left the room, clearly expecting Dominic to obey his order.

"Are you certain ..." he started, rising from the couch to follow Damien.

Lex cut him off. "I'm fine."

Dominic nodded and left the room.

With a tortured sigh, Lex lay back down on the couch. He'd take a bath later; right now, he just wanted to sleep. The couch, while it smelled of sweat, sex, and Damien, was comfortable and, very soon, Lex was drifting comfortably on the currents of pleasant dreams.

***

Dominic had turned the music up enough to fill the entire room. Music had always been his guilty pleasure. For whatever reason, Harry--ill-mannered and uncultured as he was--had taken great offense to his bastard stepson's talent and interest. Whether it was because Victoria had proved to be tone deaf and unable to learn even the simplest tunes on the piano, or because Harry found anything that Dominic did a waste of time, he had, very early on, done everything he could to discourage Dominic from anything musical.

Dominic, though, had not been easily discouraged. In fact, Harry's adamancy against it had only whetted his appetite further. He'd spent hours poring over sheet music or listening to the radio, soaking up anything that resembled music. He'd learned rhythms by pounding on anything that made a sound. Dominic had sucked up to teachers that owned instruments, doing extra work and favors in exchange for a chance to play. All his allowance had gone into buying records and, most importantly, headphones so Harry wouldn't take away the player should the music "disturb" him.

What he'd had always found most disturbing about Harry's loathing of music was that Dominic listened to instrumental music. It was hardly the offensive noise that poured regularly out of Victoria's radio, or Lex's cars. Dominic wasn't seeking to forget himself in pounding beats and screaming lyrics, he simply sought solace in crescendos, slurs, and andantes.

Dominic closed his eyes as the song swelled around him. For a moment, he lost himself in the melody, feeling his muscles relax and his brain unwind.

He could only work for so long before his brain cramped as it had been doing a moment before. Numbers and records were easy for him, and he perpetually feared being swallowed whole by them. Starting from when he was sixteen, Harry had forced Dominic to do the accounting for Hardwick Enterprises. He had known that Dominic had been still seeking his approval, so Harry could trust Dominic to doctor whatever records were needed to maintain a legitimate and legal air about the company.

And it was easy for Dominic. He could never explain why, but numbers made sense for him; he was really quite adept at covering up discrepancies, and making everything look as if it were perfectly legal.

Which was why he knew he could do this for Lex. Dominic had a good idea where the funds Lex was siphoning off were going--Dominic, for one, the meteor research, protection for the farm boy and his family, the new doctor Lex had mentioned, and perhaps more--it was just a matter of making the expenses Lex was charging match the numbers they were supposed to.

Briefly, he wondered why Damien hadn't taken better care of this, but pushed the thought aside. Damien was more than his talent with numbers; he probably had larger things to cover up. Besides, Lionel wouldn't have ever noticed the irregularities had Lex not turned down the job offer.

The song ended and the disc changed. A Beethoven piece that Dominic didn't particularly care for but suited his mood began playing.

Dominic stretched and returned to his work.

He hadn't meant to tell Lex that he loved him. It had been the farthest thing from his mind when Lionel told him that he was going to Smallville. His first thought had been that he was going to get to see Damien, which pleased him greatly. He'd hated the way he and Damien had parted the last time they saw each other; Dominic had fully intended to make amends for his behavior.

But, while Dominic had been confirming Lionel's appointments for the next few days, Dr. Pierce had arrived. Dominic had known that Lex had been not feeling well the past two weeks, he just hadn't realized the extent of his illness.

Dr. Pierce's words had frightened Dominic. Anytime Lex got sick, Dominic was shaken. Flushing slightly, Dominic remembered the last time Lex had been seriously ill and in the hospital with pneumonia. He had made a fool of himself, but, at the time, had been so worried, he couldn't act rationally. The night he went to the hospital drunk, he'd wanted to stay by Lex's side, but couldn't. Damien had been there and, back then, he had scared Dominic too much.

Of course, that was before Dominic got to know Damien better.

His lips curled in a smile as he thought of his lover. Yes, Dominic knew Damien much better now, enough to know that his public facade was a mask for the deep passion that pooled beneath. Damien was still frightening, but it was different. Better.

Lex, on the other hand, terrified Dominic. Yes, Lex claimed that he was fine, but Dominic wasn't buying it for a moment. He'd expected Lex to look tired, but Lex looked exhausted, in pain, too thin, and too pale.

Too much like Mother before she died.

Dominic shuddered and pushed that thought aside. He had to trust Damien; after all, Damien was almost fanatical about Lex. If something were really wrong with him, Damien would be doing something, not allowing Lex to slip into an early grave.

With a sigh, he tried to force it from his mind.

Turning the page of the report he was reading, Dominic made a mark at the top. His eyes were scanning the rest of the page when the door opened.

The door opened. "Lex? Oh. I'm sorry."

Dominic looked up from the report. An unfamiliar boy was lurking in the doorway, his blue eyes gazing at Dominic suspiciously.

Dominic picked up the remote control to the CD player and turned the volume down. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The boy blinked at him, then narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Dominic Senatori." Suddenly, he realized who the boy must be. "You must be Clark Kent."

Clark stepped back towards the door, looking wary. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I work for ... Lex."

The boy didn't believe him, obviously. Well, Dominic should have thought before he spoke, rather than during. The hesitation gave him away. But he was thrown; he'd never seen Clark in person before and wasn't quite thinking clearly as he sized up his rival.

He was lovely. So handsome he was almost beautiful. No wonder Lex was fond of him.

"Lex, huh?" Clark said skeptically. "How long?"

"A few months." After a moment’s pause, Dominic added, "I'm the one who informed him about his father's plan to steal your adoption records."

Clark flinched slightly, holding the pie he was carrying tighter. "Oh." He looked at the floor, shifting his weight. "So you really work for his dad, right?"

Dominic grimaced. "Officially I work for Lionel Luthor, yes. However, my loyalty lies with Lex."

"Uh-huh. That's what Victoria said too."

"Just because my sister is a liar, doesn't mean ..."

"Victoria is your sister?" Clark interrupted, sounding alarmed. "Does Lex know ...oh. Of course he knows." He ran a hand through his hair relaxing ever so slightly. "You're the guy that got poisoned."

Dominic was amused despite himself. Clark seemed so innocent. His attitude was one of boldness mixed with insecurity, an oddly charming combination. Once again, Dominic could see why Lex was drawn to him.

"Yes, I am. Does that help you believe me?"

"No." Clark said bluntly. "Where's Lex?"

"I'm not sure. He mentioned something about a bath earlier. Do you want me to ..."

"No. I can find him." He glanced at the desk, frowning. "Does Lex know that you're going through his stuff? Or that you're in his office?"

"Of course," Dominic replied patiently. "He's given me leave to go through his financial records. Besides, there's a camera in this room."

Clark looked around, immediately interested. "Where?"

Dominic shrugged. "I don't know. Damien told me of its presence, not of its location."

"So they don't trust you."

"No. Of course not. I am, after all, Lionel Luthor's assistant. And, Lex and I have a ... a history of mistrust."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Like what?"

"Like something that you should hear from me," Lex replied, walking into the room. He was wearing a faded pair of flannel pajama bottoms, a bright blue shirt that was too big for him, and socks. His color had improved and eyes were piercing as they picked up color from the shirt.

Next to his lover, Lex looked icy pale and very elegant. Combined with Clark's darker coloring and breathtaking looks, they were quite an attractive couple.

"Hey," he said, kissing Clark's gently, arm wrapping possessively around Clark's waist.

Dominic's breath caught as Clark's face lit up. Eyes glowing softly, Clark leaned in for another kiss. "Hey." They kissed twice more, loving, almost chaste kisses that made Dominic's heart ache.

Suddenly, Clark blushed and glanced at Dominic.

Lex smirked. "Don't worry about him. He's just here on some accounting issues. Aren't you, Dom?"

"Yes, sir," he answered dryly. If Lex wanted him to play the dutiful slave, Dominic could do that. He was used to performing; it was all he ever did.

"Oh." Clark glanced at Dominic again, then back at Lex. "How do you feel?"

"Better. No more noise." Lex raised his eyebrows, tapping the side of his head. Then, dropping his eyes to the pie in Clark's hands, Lex asked, "What's that?"

"Mom made it for you. It's apple: your favorite."

Lex took the pie almost reverently. "Tell her I said thank you. Let's go eat it; I'm starving."

Clark laughed. "You ended up not taking anything, huh?"

"Nope; I managed to fall asleep all by myself. How did you know?"

"Well, you've hardly eaten in two weeks; suddenly you're starving. I drew my own conclusions."

"I'll make a scientist of you yet," Lex said with a fond smile. Then he sighed dramatically. "It's all over now, at least. The kid's gone and ..." He broke off, eyes looking at Dominic. "Why don't we go eat this somewhere else? Damien said Mabel made us some dinner too."

Clark shifted his backpack. "I can't stay long; I have to study."

"You can do that here; I won't bother you. Dom?"

"Yes?" Dominic took a step closer to them, trying to ignore the fierce stabbings of longing that were slicing through him.

"How are you doing with the accounts?"

"I'm almost done with what you have here; I'll need the rest of the records from the plant before I can continue."

"Then take the rest of the night off; you can work tomorrow."

Dominic smiled tightly as Lex put his arm possessively around Clark's waist again and began walking the boy out the door.

"Thank you, Lex," he said to their retreating backs.

Lex didn't answer.

With a heavy sigh, Dominic closed the file, turned off the CD player, and left the room. He was feeling vaguely empty and lost, and he needed ... Well, to be quite honest, Dominic couldn't articulate exactly what he needed. What he had witnessed was quite beyond his experience and he wasn't quite sure how to recover from it.

"Are you done already?" Damien asked as Dominic walked back into his study.

Dominic nodded, closing the door behind him and leaning on it. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Damien asked.

Opening his mouth, Dominic took a deep breath before shutting it again.

"Dominic?"

"I've never seen them together before," he finally said.

Damien nodded in understanding. "Ah. Yes, they are a little ... I'm not sure how to describe them."

"Neither am I. But they are ..." Dominic sighed and rubbed his eyes. "They are very much in love."

"Yes." Damien rose.

"I've never seen Lex look like that at anyone. And ... and the amazing thing is that I know he was holding back because I was there. When they're alone, he must be ..." Dominic shook his head, eyes finding Damien's. "It's real, isn't it?"

Damien put his hands on either side of Dominic's body. "Yes," he answered simply. "It is. And you can't come between them; he will kill anyone that tries."

Dominic looked into Damien's dark eyes. "He may have to kill Lionel."

"What have you heard?"

"Vague rumblings. He's conflicted. On the one hand, he wants Clark because it will strike a blow at both Jonathan Kent and Lex. On the other hand, he knows that Lex will resort to anything to protect the boy."

Damien frowned and leaned into Dominic. Brushing his lips over Dominic's forehead, he asked, "What will he do?"

Dominic shrugged, eyes sliding shut. "I don't know. Nor does he, not yet. But I would watch the boy closely; he looks like an easy mark. Anyone can hurt him."

"No. He's stronger than you might think. And vulnerable in only a few ways. Unfortunately, Lionel knows most of those ways." Damien sighed and kissed Dominic again. "Thank you for the warning."

"I want Lex to succeed, and I don't want him hurt," Dominic said earnestly, gazing at Damien. "After what I saw today, I know that if anything were to happen to the boy, Lex would do something foolish."

"Of course, it could also spur him to do something great. The passion he spends on the boy might be directed to something grander than love."

Dominic's heart constricted. "Yes, but he'd be devastated."

"He'd get over it."

"Perhaps." But I don't want to hurt him, Dominic finished silently.

With a sigh, he ducked out of Damien's arms. He was still feeling empty. Lonely.

He hugged his body, as if his own embrace might ease the pain.

Damien came behind him, holding Dominic tightly. "What's wrong?" he murmured, dotting kisses along his face.

The words were out before Dominic ever thought. "I want you to hurt me."

Abruptly, Damien went still. He didn't even breathe.

Eyes squeezed shut so tightly he saw stars, Dominic thought about what he said. It had slipped, this desire that he hadn't even been aware he had. Damien had asked before, but Dominic had always demurred. Pain was not something he'd found attractive.

Or, rather, it was not anything he had ever admitted to finding attractive. And yet ...

"Damien?" Dominic said, reaching his decision.

Damien inhaled sharply. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," he replied certainly.

"Are you sure?"

A laugh escaped Dominic's throat. "Yes. I'm sure." He turned in Damien's arms, gazing at him trustingly. "I want you to hurt me, Damien. Do anything you like. I won't say no."

Damien's eyes were on fire, but he managed to keep his face calm. He released Dominic and took a step back. "Then go into the bedroom, take your clothes off, and stand in the middle of the room. I will be there in a moment. Do not touch or do anything until I arrive."

Heart pounding, Dominic nodded and went into the bedroom. He was shaking from both trepidation and excitement.

Whatever happened, at least he wouldn't spend his night thinking of Lex. Damien would see to that.

***

Clark was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the couch, math book open on the floor and notebook in his lap. He was hardly thinking as he completed the problems, running on auto-pilot as he had for the past month or two. Instead of focusing on his homework, his attention was on Lex, who was sprawled on the couch behind him, nose buried in a book.

Lex had demolished his dinner. Mabel, concerned over the weight Lex lost, had made chicken dumplings in hopes of enticing him. Lex had three helpings, plus two pieces of pie. The knot in Clark's stomach had eased as he watched Lex eat, knowing that things would be going back to normal now. Ryan was gone and, with it, the interference in Lex's head, the pain, and, most importantly, the shields Lex had been forced to erect in his mind for protection.

The shields were the worst thing for Clark. They were so strong Clark could hardly feel Lex in his mind. It was as if there was an echo where Lex was supposed to be, wind whistling through a hollow in a rock, making Clark's heart ache. He'd been desperately lonely the past two weeks, even with Ryan's constant presence. Even the time he'd spent with Lex had seemed empty; Lex had been present, but still missing. Plus, he'd been cranky, which made what time they had ... frustrating.

Things were getting back to normal, and it couldn't be soon enough for Clark.

The shields were still in place, but they were fading. Lex thought that dropping them altogether might not be a smart idea, so he was allowing them to melt away slowly. It was better that way, Clark decided as a 'puff' of Lex whistled through his mind; slow and tantalizing with the promise of reward at the end. And the reward, of course, was worth everything; after all, it was Lex.

Lex put his book down and lay his head on the couch. He was lying on his stomach, head just over Clark's shoulder. Reaching out, he lightly traced the back of Clark's neck with his finger.

"You're distracting me," Clark murmured, writing something down.

Instead of answering, Lex kissed his neck. "I thought you said you didn't think as fast as you move."

Frowning, Clark glanced at the book and wrote the answer down before responding, "Actually, you said that, and I don't. Why?"

Lex was silent a moment as Clark completed another question. "Because you're coming up with the answers to the questions almost immediately."

Clark stopped, pencil going still. Brow furrowing as he frowned, Clark glanced over the page, then at the book. "Huh." He was nearly done and had just started this assignment two minutes before. Lex was right. "I never noticed that before."

"Let's test it." Lex took the math book and sat up.

"Ok," Clark responded, turning to face his lover. Before Lex could ask the next question, Clark captured his lips, kissing him deeply.

Lex moaned, melting into the kiss. All liquid grace, he slid off the couch and wrapped himself around Clark. "Now you're distracting me," he whispered, breaking off the kiss.

"Good. It's called payback." Clark kissed him again, pressing him into the couch.

"Do you ever really need to study?" Lex asked, kissing down Clark's face.

"Sometimes. Not for math, or anything with equations. But English and stuff ... I have to re-read things a few times in order to get the words straight, and I need to think about themes. I usually spend an hour or two going over it," Clark responded, knowing that Lex wasn't going to let it drop. He ran his hands under Lex's shirt, feeling the cool, soft skin beneath his, stroking gently.

Lex brushed his lips over Clark's. "How fast do you read?"

"Dunno. I never thought about it."

Lex licked along the seam of Clark's mouth; he parted it eagerly, and was immediately rewarded with a questing tongue. Fingers began to massage him behind his ears as Lex swept his tongue through Clark's mouth, caressing his upper palate.

Clark shivered, swallowing a moan as he caught Lex's tongue and began sucking on it gently.

When Lex was breathless, he pulled back. "Can I test it sometime?"

Clark blinked, feeling dazed. It'd been awhile since Lex's kiss had been so passionate; it was a touch overwhelming.

"Uh, sure," he responded uncomfortably when what Lex had asked sunk in. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he had promised.

Lex frowned. "I won't if you don't want me to," he said, fingers playing in Clark's hair. "I'm just curious."

"No, it's ok. I did say that you could do tests on me. Why haven't you, anyway?" Clark settled Lex more comfortably on his lap and ran his hand down Lex's face.

"First of all, I want to run tests to see how you're healing me, not just for my own edification. And you're being able to think fast has nothing to do with healing, so, if it bothers you, I won't ask again."

Clark frowned and bit his lip. "Well ... I don't want to lose control in class; it's not as obvious as my physical speed or strength, but Chloe would definitely notice if I start reading a novel in seconds, or solving equations faster than a calculator. I mean, I figure I was thinking fast here because I'm relaxed, but, well, I haven't been paying attention in class lately, and I don't want to slip. So ..."

"Why haven't you been paying attention in class?" Lex interrupted.

He started guiltily and was glad that Lex still had his shields up. It was hard enough to hide the flush as it was; he didn't need Lex digging in his mind.

"Clark?"

Clark shrugged. "It's just not very interesting right now. I'm worn out by everything that's been going on this year. I could use a break."

The lines around Lex's eyes eased and he said, "You should have told me sooner; I would have taken you to Hawaii for spring break."

"Yeah, right."

Lex shrugged. "I would have tried. Anyway, don't change the subject. And don't .... Clark!" he shouted as Clark pinned him to the floor. "Don't." He squirmed as Clark settled on his body, twining his legs around Clark's..

"Why not?" Clark leaned in and began nibbling along Lex's jaw line and neck.

"Because I want to know what's going on. Clark, no." He jerked his head, dislodging Clark.

Clark pulled back and rolled onto the floor, off Lex. Gazing at the ceiling, he said, "I can't concentrate. That's all. I'm tired, Lex, and I just want ... I want not to be bothered for a moment. You know? To let reality go away and have it just you and me, together, doing nothing. No mutants, no kidnappers, no ... nothing." He skirted lightly over the last, narrowly avoiding saying 'no Lionel.' As long as Clark kept avoiding the subject, Lex seemed content to wait, but Clark knew the moment he let it slip, Lex would force him to have "a talk about what happened." And Clark just wasn't ready for that.

With a sigh, Lex stretched out on his side, hand running over Clark's stomach soothingly. "I know. I wish the same thing too."

"My grades aren't going down. I just ... don't like school right now."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Clark rolled back onto Lex, shrugging as he did. "Can we not talk about this, maybe?"

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair. "Of course. We'll change the subject."

Clark kissed Lex's forehead, then began trailing soft kisses down his face. "What was the other reason that you're not doing tests on me?"

"Dad. He's too interested in me and my life right now; I don't want to have anything about you lying around where he might see it."

Clark's stomach dropped. It seemed as if he would never be free of Lionel, no matter how he tried. Fighting back panic and fear, Clark fought the urge to curl up into a ball. Lionel wasn't here, and Lex could keep him safe. He had to believe that, had to trust that.

He hid his face in the crook of Lex's neck.

"Clark?" Lex sounded worried, running his fingertips through Clark's hair in a comforting gesture.

Clark lifted his face. "Lana called this afternoon. She said she's coming to my party," he said quickly, trying to cover up his discomfort.

Lex frowned, obviously concerned, but he only said, "Good. Did she say why she took so long?"

"No, but it's pretty obvious. She didn't want to see Chloe. I'm just glad that they can both move on."

"Do you want them to get back together?" Lex asked, petting Clark.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, Chloe really liked her, but Lana wasn't that great of a girlfriend. She was always putting Chloe second, ignoring her for Whitney or the Talon, even after they were an official couple." He frowned, eyes sliding half closed as Lex continued to pet him. "Chloe deserves to be happy. Happier than she was with Lana. So I don't know."

"I'm thinking of setting her up."

"Don't," Clark said. "Not now. It's not right."

"Oh, come on. You just said that she deserved better."

Clark smiled indulgently. "She does. But right now isn't the right time. She's still mad at Lana, she's heartbroken, and confused. Setting her up right now isn't going to help. Wait until summer, so she can have a fling or something."

Lex laughed, a sound that filled Clark with happiness. "Clark. That doesn't sound like you."

"What? I want her to be happy. Hooking up with someone, if only for the summer--something mindless and fun--would make her happy. But, when she's in school, it's all business. So, no. Not right now."

Lex groaned and rolled his eyes in mock surrender. "Very well. But as soon as school is out, it's hot babe central for Chloe."

Laughing, Clark tugged Lex down to him. "Sounds good." They kissed.

"So," Lex asked, resting his head in the crook of Clark's neck, "have Mabel and your mother figured out what they're doing about your birthday?"

Martha and Mabel had been fighting over who got to cook for Clark's birthday. Personally, Clark thought it was stupid; it wasn't as if there were many people coming over, but Mabel was insistent. Martha had felt threatened by Mabel and, at first, refused to let her do anything. But, since then, she'd changed her mind.

"Yeah. They finally decided that Mabel can cook dinner, but Mom has to do the cake. At first Mom wasn't going to even give Mabel that much, but then she went off about what a great kid I am and that she was a chef in Gotham and that she loved me, so I'd be getting the best with love." He laughed, rubbing Lex's back. "Actually, I think Mom's kind of glad she doesn't have to worry about the dishes. And she likes to bake more, anyway, more than cooking."

"Sorry I mentioned your birthday to Mabel," Lex said, not feeling very sorry.

"She woulda found out anyway. It's a small town, and Mabel's figured out how to work it. She knows everything."

"Town gossip. Just like your mom."

Clark smacked him lightly on the head. "Watch it, Lex; that's your future mother-in-law."

Lex snorted, but kissed Clark almost immediately. Clark had figured out last week that Lex liked hearing things like that, and Clark was only too happy to oblige.

"So, what's the final guest list?"

"You, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Whitney, Sara from my English class, Travis who sometimes writes for the 'Torch', Brandon who's come to all my parties since I was nine, and Erica, Brandon's girlfriend."

Lex picked his head up. "You never talk about the last few."

Clark shrugged. "I know, but they're cool. Sara asked if I was having a party and if she could come, and Travis ... well, I like him. He's a nice guy."

"Do you like him, or like him?" Lex asked. He kept his tone light and teasing, but Clark could see the hardness in his eyes.

"Actually, Travis and I make out in the broom closet between lunch and fifth period every Tuesday."

"Brat."

"He's just a friend."

Lex rolled away.

Clark followed, draping his body over Lex's. "There's only you," he whispered.

"Good," he whispered, pulling Clark down into a kiss.

He melted into Lex, feeling their minds slide further together. This was what he'd missed the last few weeks: Lex. Yes, Lex had been there physically, but it wasn't really him. He'd been in pain, cranky, and perpetually needy. Not that Clark minded in pain, cranky, and perpetually needy Lex, only if it were tempered with this one: relaxed, happy, and in love Lex.

Clark's most favorite Lex of all.

***

Dominic made it down most of the stairs with only a wince. At the bottom, he had to stop, lean on the banister, and wait for the dull throb to stop.

God, he felt good.

When the pain subsided, he straightened and lifted his head.

Lex, leaning casually against the doorjamb, was smirking at him. "Rough night?" he asked.

"Shut up," Dominic snapped, brushing past Lex towards the dining room.

He knew Lex was probably watching him limp down the hall and tried not to care.

"What did you do to him?" he heard Lex asking.

There was a slight pause before Damien replied, "How much about my sex life do you want to know?"

"Normally nothing, but this looks interesting." Lex sounded amused.

There was no answer. Dominic went into the dining room and poured himself a cup of coffee. There was food laid out on the table and, pouring some sugar into his cup, he tried to decide what to eat.

Damien surprised him by pressing his lips against the nape of his neck. Dominic inhaled sharply, jerking ever so slightly.

"Something wrong?" Damien asked, stepping around Dominic for the coffee pot.  
"No. You startled me." He frowned, watching Damien. "Why are you being so affectionate lately?"

Smirking, Damien sipped his coffee black. "You seem to need it."

"Do I?"

"And you're not undeserving of affection right now."

"So, in other words, I'm behaving very well, and you're paying attention to me as a reward," Dominic said bitterly. He picked up a plate and threw a croissant on it.

Damien slid his arms around Dominic, holding him tightly. "Or, perhaps, I've been in the mood to lavish you with affection. You've apologized for your behavior the last time we were together, shown that you still are loyal to Lex, and have been very receptive to me. Besides," he added, kissing a sensitive spot behind Dominic's ear, "I've been lonely the past month. I missed you."

Dominic heart skipped a beat. "You're lying to me now."

"I rarely lie. And I gain nothing by telling you this, except, perhaps, your understanding that I am human. I must be strong for Lex, physically and emotionally available for him, but that does not mean I don't have some longings and feelings of my own. I enjoy your company, and missed it when it was gone." He kissed Dominic one more before picking up a croissant and apple and walking away.

"I missed you too," Dominic said impulsively.

"Yes," he replied, glancing back over his shoulder. "I know."

***

 _April 30_

 _I think my hormones have super strength too or something. How else do I explain the fact that I'm attracted to everybody? It's insane. I mean, I'm head over heels in love with Lex, think Lana's cute, Chloe's sexy, Pete isn't bad looking, Whitney is attractive (to put it mildly) and now Tyler._

 _God, he's hot. I mean, sexy smile-nice eyes-hot body-melt in your mouth hot. Like I thought only Lex could be that hot, hot._

 _Fuck._

 _And now I've got a dilemma. I mean, with Whitney, I think he's cute, but not "I had a wet dream about him while I was taking a nap" cute, so I figure I don't have to tell Lex. It'd only make him feel insecure._

 _But Tyler ... I don't want to sleep with him, don't want to have an affair, don't want anyone but Lex. But, I am really attracted to him, and almost wonder, if I wasn't with Lex, if I would go for it._

 _I'm horrible. I swore I didn't want anyone but Lex, and I'm fantasizing about another man._

 _Lex says he wants me to tell him these things, but I really don't want to. It'd only hurt him, and it's just physical anyway. I want Lex._

Clark stopped writing and reread what he just wrote, chewing on the edge of his pen. His mind was still conflicted, but there was nothing more he could do about it right now. Maybe if he got a chance, he'd talk to Chloe tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow's my birthday. I'll be sixteen and legally able to have sex. Of course, I still won't legally be able to have sex with Lex, since he's a man, but that's a stupid law anyway. They should put expiration dates on laws, so when they grow outdated, they just fade away. Then gay people could do what they want without anyone poking their nose in our business.  
Anyway, I'm sixteen tomorrow. It's Wednesday. I wonder if I'm going to get Snatched.  
I hope so._

***

Lex walked into the office, Damien at his heels. "Dom. You need a break," he said walking to the small bar in the corner of the room.

Dominic blinked, looking up from his work. "Why? What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight." As Lex poured them both a drink, Damien turned down the CD player before fading into the background.

"Oh." He rubbed his eyes, feeling suddenly how fatigued he was. "I lost track of time," he replied, accepting the glass of Scotch Lex was offering him.

"So I gathered. Your dedication is commendable, though," he said dryly.

Dominic sipped the Scotch, enjoying the pleasant burn as it went down. "I'm almost finished. There are a few more funds that you spent that I need to hide, but other than that, it's done. I created some clerical errors, mostly in the shipping and receiving area, since you did have that discrepancy already; I 'caught' some miscalculations--actually, some of those were real. Whoever did your accounting did a very mediocre job. The money that you use to pay me and your other employees ..."

"That's fine, Dominic; Damien will look over your work," Lex interrupted.

Stung at the brush off, Dominic nodded and took another sip of his Scotch. "I do have one concern."

Lex raised an eyebrow as he sank into a chair.

"Your father is expecting to find something, however small. Drugs, another company you're starting, funding a rival," Dominic trailed off, waving his hand. "You understand. He will question me if I come back with nothing."

"Yes, I know. Dad knows I never behave, so he'll want to find something. If he doesn't, he'll get even more suspicious."

"Then what ..."

"But it's ok because you aren't going to be finishing with the audit."

Dominic felt his stomach drop. He glanced at Damien; his face was inscrutable.

He bolted back his Scotch before asking delicately, "And why won't I be finishing?"

"I need to send a message to Dad. Something that tells him not to fuck with me by sending a nobody--no offense--to check up on my work. In Ancient Greece, it was common to kill the bearer of bad news, but I think sending you back to him with a sword in your chest would be a little over the top. Not to mention, I still need you alive. And I think Damien might object." Lex threw a look at his too silent assistant before turning back to Dominic. "I need to make a move that tells Dad either to come here himself, or stay the fuck out of my business. So, I stop you and send you back."

"How? I mean, how will you send me back?" Dominic rolled the glass in his hand, palm sweating.

Lex's cool eyes melted ever so slightly. With a quick glance at Damien, Lex replied, "Gagged, tied and in the trunk of your car."

Dominic bolted out of his chair, heart pounding. The glass fell from his hand, crashing to the floor.

"Lex, no."

"It'll just be for a few minutes," Lex explained as he rose.

"Minutes!" He tugged at his tie, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. His hands were shaking, sweat beading along his hairline.

Lex and Damien exchanged glances. "A half an hour at most."

"No. Lex ... Damien ... No." Dominic began to feel lightheaded as he fought for breath.

Suddenly, Damien was at his side, supporting Dominic as he wavered on his feet. "Sit down."

"Damien ..."

"Sit," he said sharply.

Dominic obeyed.

Damien pushed Dominic's head down. "Breathe slowly and calm down." He rubbed Dominic's back slowly as Dominic did so.

Crouching in front of Dominic, Lex said intensely, "Look, I know you're claustrophobic, but it's the best thing to do. I can't physically hurt you, and nothing else gives me the same power. I swear, you won't go into the trunk until the last possible moment. We can even give you a sedative, but you have to do this for me."

"I can't," he whispered, lifting his head.

Lex raised his eyebrow and said, "You said you'd do anything to prove you were loyal to me."

"I didn't realize you mean stuffing me into a tiny space with no air."

"There will be plenty of air. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't. I ..." Dominic fought through another wave of panic, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to lose control.

Lex sighed. "Dominic, you have to do this. Dad has to know where I stand."

Something in Lex's voice made Dominic sit up. Meeting Lex's eyes, he said, "You're asking me to do this. You won't force me."

Lex and Damien exchanged an unreadable look.

"I don't know," Lex said finally, looking back at Dom. "I could; all I'd have to do is drug you, tie you up, and put you in. But, I want you awake when Dad finds you, and ... I can't risk losing you like that. I want your loyalty, Dom. You're a good worker and a valuable asset. I know I'm asking a lot, but I wouldn't if it weren't absolutely necessary."

Wearily, Dominic rubbed his forehead. Lex was right; it was the best way. And, it was also the only way Dominic wouldn't be accused of fixing Lex's books. Lionel knew that he was claustrophobic; it would never occur to him that Dom might willingly get into the trunk of a car.

With a deep breath, he said, "I want a bonus."

The tension in Lex's face eased slightly as he recognized his victory. "How much?"

"Nine thousand."

Lex clenched his jaw, but nodded. "Fine."

"And I want Damien for the rest of the afternoon." Dominic raised his head.

With a raised eyebrow, Lex glanced at his assistant. "Damien?"

Damien raked his fingers through Dominic's hair, causing him to shudder. "Of course."

Exhaling shakily, Dominic lowered his head. "I want a sedative. And a flashlight."

"We'll see about the flashlight." Lex rose. "I'll call Dad tomorrow morning and tell him we need to meet. I want to drop by the Talon around seven thirty so I can give Clark his Snatch present, and then head out to Metropolis."

"Very good, sir. We'll be ready."

"Good." Lex went to the door and paused, looking back in. "Thanks, Dom."

Instead of replying, Dominic simply waved back weakly He breathed a sigh of relief when Lex left.

"I hate you," Dominic said, standing.

Damien simply pulled Dominic to him and kissed him until his legs went weak.

"Come to bed," Damien murmured when he broke the kiss.

Out of breath, all Dominic could do was nod.

A feral smile on his face, Damien dragged Dominic out of the room and up to bed.

***

Clark was happy.

Standing in the middle of the Talon, wearing his pajamas, a pointy hat that read 'Birthday Boy' in yellow letters, purple furry elephant slippers that once belonged to Pete's oldest sister, and singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' at the top of his lungs to the breakfast crowd, he should have been embarrassed. Mortified. Humiliated.

And he was. Sort of. But, mostly, Clark was happy.

"Tip me over and pour me out," Clark finished, acting out the song.

The Talon patrons clapped politely, looks of patient amusement on their faces as Chloe and Pete applauded him wildly.

"Great job!" Chloe cheered.

"You've earned yourself breakfast, Clark," added Pete, pushing a cinnamon roll at Clark.

Chloe leaned over and stuck a candle on it, quickly lighting it.

"How many candles am I going to have to blow out today, Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Seventeen," she answered promptly. "One for each year, and one to grow on."

Pete grinned. "I don't think Clark needs to grow much more, Chloe. Make a wish."

Clark closed his eyes and made a wish. One candle was absurdly easy to snuff out, but it worked in his favor. Maybe if he wished enough times for the tension between Lex and Jonathan to disappear, it would actually happen.

"Eat up."

"Thanks, guys," Clark said softly as he cut his roll.

Chloe narrowed her eyes mock severely, looking at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course not," he answered promptly. "What's there to enjoy? You wake me up by taking pictures and singing loudly and horribly off key, make me do my chores in my pajamas while you drink coffee and eat Mom's homemade muffins, put glitter in my hair, write on my face with lipstick, then make me go to the Talon where you humiliate me. What's there to enjoy?"

Pete snorted. "Nothing. But you're Clark, and you seem to be pretty happy."

Clark couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I am."

And he was. Snatching was a time-honored tradition in Smallville, one that Clark had always wanted to be a part of. Everyone did, of course, no matter how loudly they threatened to beat up their friends should they be Snatched. That was part of the tradition.

Everyone was Snatched at least once. It had originally been a sixteenth birthday tradition, since that was when everyone got full access to a car. But nowadays it was common for kids in elementary school to get Snatched too with their parents arranging transportation.

Clark had never gotten to do it when he was younger. He didn't have many friends in the first place when he was a child, and his parents hadn't had time. And this year, Clark hadn't been sure his parents would let him get Snatched; he hadn't woken up floating in a while, but Jon and Martha tended to err on the side of caution.

He obviously needn't have worried; there was no way Chloe was going to let the day go by unnoticed.

Clark ate a huge bite of his roll to hide his grin.

Chloe snapped a picture of him with her camera. "These are going to be priceless someday," she mused, smiling at the screen.

Pete snorted. "Oh, yeah. When Clark's rich and famous, everyone's going to want to see what he looked like on his sixteenth birthday." He rolled his eyes, then said, "I get copies, right?"

"Of course. And I'm putting a couple in the next edition of the 'Torch.' I think this one is adorable." Chloe flashed the picture of Clark sleeping with the birthday hat on.

"Chloe, you wouldn't."

Her smile was positively wicked. "Wouldn't I?"

Clark groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Don't you dare mess up the number on your forehead, Clark," Chloe said sharply. "Or I'll draw more."

Quickly lowering his hand, Clark said, "I'm sorry, Oh Mighty Chloe."

"You smudged it. Lean over."

Clark complied. Chloe pulled a tube of fire engine red lipstick out of her purse and re-drew the number 16 on his forehead. Then, for added measure, she drew one on each cheek.

"Beautiful," she said, smiling at him. "Now, I think it's time for presents."

"Mine first!" Pete announced, pulling a box out of his backpack. It was wrapped in pink paper with small bunnies covering the surface.

Clark unwrapped it, careful not to tear the paper. Inside the box he found an expired gift certificate to the Talon good for one movie and a small popcorn, a tape containing a Remy Zero song--the same song for the entire sixty minutes, Pete informed him gleefully--silly string, a crumpled paper airplane, and a condom.

Clark held up the condom. "This is a gag gift?"

"For you it is," Pete replied, his grin stretching across his face. "The chances of you ever getting a chance to use it are slim to none."

"Gee, thanks," Clark said dryly. "Although you do have a point," he added thoughtfully after a moment. As long as Lex stayed monogamous, the chances they would have to use a condom were slim to none.

A sudden frown on her face, Chloe kicked him under the table. When he glanced at her, she put the accusing question in her eyes.

"Please," Clark muttered under his breath. His eyes told her to calm down, he was safe as he said to Pete, "Thanks, man. Great gifts." Then, deceptively causal, Clark grabbed the silly sting and let loose on his friends.

Chloe and Pete both shrieked and leapt to their feet. There was brief struggle as Chloe fought with Clark over the can and Pete dove for his backpack.

Always one to play dirty, Chloe swiped Clark's chair from underneath him. The next thing Clark knew, he was flat on his back, Chloe in possession of the can, which she was emptying on him.

Another stream of string hit him. Managing to open his eyes, which was hard since he was laughing hysterically and almost blinded by the string, Clark saw that Pete had unearthed a can as well.

"Ok! Ok, you win!" Clark managed to gasp out between giggles.

The sprays stopped. Still aiming them at Clark, Chloe and Pete allowed Clark to sit back up.

"Wow, I'm glad I don't work the morning shift," Lana said, sounding forced as she and Whitney walked to the table. "This is quite a mess you've made." Her eyes flicked briefly to Chloe, who stiffened, then back to Clark.

Still laughing, Clark pulled the string away from his eyes and nodded. "Trust Chloe and Pete to go all out for something like this. Hey, guys."

"Hey, Clark. Happy Birthday," Whitney said, pulling a chair up and squeezing it in next to Clark. He smiled, looking tired. Eyeing Pete's gifts, he remarked, "I see you've already opened your presents."

Chloe, who was taking a picture of Clark covered in silly string, put the camera down. "He hasn't opened mine. Here."

Clark took the purple bag she offered him. "What did I get from Chloe. Ooooh! Care Bears shoe laces, a pink," Clark sniffed, "scented notebook, compete with purple feather pen, and ... Sex for Dummies?" He mock glared at her.

Her smile was sweet, eyes wicked. "I thought you might need tips. You know, if you ever want to get a chance to use the condom."

"Thanks, Chlo." He rose and reached across the table to hug her.

Chloe squeezed him back, then surprised him by pecking him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Clark," she whispered before pulling back.

"Uh," Clark said, thrown by the kiss, "is the notebook to encourage me to start writing porn?"

"Maybe," she drawled, shoulders stiff because of Lana's presence, but obviously trying to be casual. "I could use the company in my on-line activities."

Pete rolled his eyes. "No way is Clark going to start writing stories about gay men. It's not his thing. Now, maybe some lesbian action, at which point, I'd be happy to lend my services as an editor, Clark."

Clark and Chloe exchanged amused glances as Chloe said, "They're called beta readers, Pete."

"Am I missing something?" Whitney asked, obviously perplexed. "You write gay porn, Chloe?"

Shaking her head, Chloe was about to answer, when Lana interrupted, saying, "I'm sure Chloe could make a living writing porn. She certainly thinks about sex often enough."

Startled, Whitney looked at Lana. Chloe stiffened, dropping her gaze to the table.

Under the table, Clark took Chloe's hand and said, "Yeah, well, I'm sure most of kids our age do the same. I know I think about sex a lot."

Whitney turned to Clark, smiling lopsidedly. "You too? I thought it was just me and the rest of the pervs on the football team. Glad to know it's infected the whole school."

Clark nodded, laughing slightly. "Of course I do."

"You'd never know it to listen to him, though," Pete put in. "He never talks about sex."

"Well, not everyone is a sex fanatic. It might be normal to think about it, but thinking and acting on one's impulses is different," Lana said primly. "And you know what kind of people write porn."

"Yeah," Clark said angrily, frustration making his chest tight. "People with imagination enough to get their thoughts on paper." He picked up his coffee and gulped it down.

Whitney touched Clark's arm. "Lana, what's your problem?"

Lana looked annoyed. "You know what? Never mind. I got you a present, too, Clark." She handed him a bag, trying to smile. There were tears in her eyes, though.

Still upset, Clark reached inside and pulled out a copy of "Men Are From Mars, Women are from Venus" and a cow key chain.

All in all, it was a really lame gag gift.

Clark smiled. "Thanks, Lana. This is great." He chewed on his bottom lip, playing with the key chain and wishing the heavy mood that had settled over the table would just leave.

Lana smiled in a self-depreciating manner. "The book was Nell's. I wanted to give you her copy of "How to Catch and Marry a Millionaire," but she wouldn't let me have it. I thought you might appreciate it."

"Jesus Christ," Chloe muttered under her breath, trying to hide it behind her coffee cup.

Startled, Lana looked at her. Her gaze turned hard, jaw setting as she looked at her ex.

"What?" Chloe asked belligerently, setting her coffee down.

Clark felt strange. Hollow and cold and hot all at once. He felt as if he were suddenly powerless, which, in a way, he was. He couldn't stop Chloe and Lana from fighting, as much as he wanted to. He hated not being able to help.

"I just wanted to know why you said that," Lana said sharply.

"Said what?"

"You know what you said, Chloe. I heard you."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "Oh, no reason. I was just thinking that it probably wasn't Nell's book; you probably bought it for yourself. You've always seemed like the type of person who was fake enough to use the suggestions in the book just so you could get a rich or famous guy. After all, look who you were going out with: the star of the football team. Second best wouldn't work for someone like you."

"Hey," Whitney protested, but they didn't listen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana said, tossing her hair.

"Oh, please, Lana. You're just the type that'd marry for money and not for love. Which, of course, makes you nothing but a ..."

"Chloe!" Clark shouted.

"I'm not the whore here, Chloe," Lana hissed. "I'm not the one ..."

"I never did anything wrong!" Chloe shouted.

"Stop it!" Clark said, banging his hand on the table.

"Clark!" they both yelled, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I just ... I can't ..." Clark bolted for the bathroom, leaving Pete and Whitney to take care of the mess that Lana and Chloe had created.

Or, rather, that Clark had created. After all, Lana never would have made a move for Chloe if she hadn't been influenced by Clark and Lex's relationship, right? So this was his fault too, in a way.

"Fuck," Clark muttered, locking himself in a stall.

It really wasn't his fault, and he knew it. And he shouldn't have gotten so upset, but it bothered him that Chloe and Lana were fighting. He didn't want to have to choose between them. He liked them both. Yeah, he was over Lana, but he liked having her as his friend.

But he couldn't give up Chloe. Ever.

Clark tugged his sleeves over his hands, feeling suddenly underdressed. If he just had a jacket, or another shirt or something, he'd feel more equipped to deal with them. But he was just too ... naked right now.

He wished Lex were here.

The door opened. "Clark?" Whitney called.

Holding his breath, Clark didn't say anything.

"I know you're in here, Clark. I can see your slippers. You might as well come out." When Clark still didn't, Whitney said, "Ok, fine. I just thought you'd want to know that Lana left for school. She's walking; said she needs to blow off some steam. Well, not in so many words, but that was the general gist. She didn't want me to come."

Clark bit his lip, not saying anything.

"So, what's going on with Lana and Chloe?" After waiting for a long moment, Whitney said, "Were you going out with Lana, and dump her for Chloe?"

"I wasn't dating Lana. I'm not dating Chloe either," Clark said, feeling tired. "They just got into a fight. A big one. I thought that they were going to be able to make up in time for my party, but now I don't think they will. And I don't want to have to choose between them, because no matter what I do, I'm going to lose one of them."

"Well, how about this?" Whitney said. "I'll talk to Lana and calm her down. I'll see if I can get her to promise to be nice to Chloe at least during your party. Normally Lana's pretty good at putting on a happy face and getting through things; hopefully, she'll do this for you."

Clark sighed, resting his head against the door. "Sure, I guess. I just ... I wish they hadn't fought. I just want things to get back to normal."

"I'm sure they will, in time. And I know you don't have a lot of time right now, but it will get better." He hesitated. "What's been going on with you, Clark? I mean, over the past few months. You seem to get upset easily. Why?"

He pulled some silly string from his hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Clark ..."

"I don't force you to talk about what you're going through, do I?" Clark demanded. He dropped a handful of string on the floor.

"No, but ..."

"But nothing. I don't push you, you don't push me and we're both happy."

Whitney sighed. "Maybe I'm not happy. Maybe sometimes I wish you would push me. Like you did when I told you what was going on in the first place. Or when you tried to warn me about that gang." His voice was directly on the other side of the door, and Clark pictured Whitney leaning against it, resting his head on the door about where Clark's was. "It's easy to talk to you, Clark. You don't judge me, and I like that feeling. I want to do the same for you."

Eyes squeezed shut, Clark said, "I can't, Whitney. Please."

"Ok," Whitney said after a long moment. "I'll give you more time. But, eventually, you'll have to tell someone, or it'll eat you up. Trust me." There was long pause before Whitney said, "Clark, come out."

"I like it in here."

"Clark."

"Yeah, ok." Opening the door, Clark stepped out.

Whitney was smiling, holding a box out. "Happy Birthday."

Looking at the box, Clark glanced back at Whitney. "You didn't have to do this, Whitney," he said. Normally, it was only the closest friends that gave gag gifts.

He smiled. "I know. And I wanted to. Here."

Clark pulled the lid off the box. Inside was a small basketball hoop and three foam balls. "Hey, cool!"

"You hang it over your bed or door and then shoot," Whitney said.

Clark smiled at him. "Yeah, I got that. I've seen them before."

Whitney shrugged awkwardly. "I figured, I just ... I wasn't sure if you could use one, since you sleep in the barn and all, but ... well, it was mine. I haven't used it in a while. Since ... well, since everything began. But I always really liked it, and thought you might. It's good for when your head is too full and you just want to do something mindless."

Nodding, Clark said, "Yeah. I do that with my real hoop sometimes. But I can't sleep sometimes, and don't want to go outside. If I do, I tend to ... not stop. I just need to move until I'm away from here." He glanced at Whitney under his eyelashes. "Ever feel like that?" he asked, tossing a ball a few times.

"Yeah," Whitney replied quietly. "I do."

Clark nodded again, then looked up. "Thanks. I really like this."

A faint flush colored Whitney's cheeks and he punched Clark lightly in the arm.

The silence grew awkward and heavy suddenly. Clark was about to say something when the door opened.

"Hello?"

A bubble of joy rose in Clark, bringing an irrepressible grin to his face. "Lex! Hey."

"Hey Clark. Whitney." Lex looked coolly at Whitney, then turned to Clark. He smirked. "Clark, you look ..." Lex trailed off, shaking his head, an amused expression on his face. "Well, I don't know if there are words to describe it."

Clark flushed, reaching up to take the hat off.

"No, keep it on." Lex glanced at Whitney again. His eyes and posture were very formal as he did, much different from the way he was reacting to Clark.

Whitney cocked an eyebrow. "I think I'm going to go get some coffee," he said, eyes on Lex. "Do you want anything, Clark?"

"No thanks."

"We need to be at school in fifteen minutes. The administration gets pretty angry if you show up late after you've been Snatched."

"Don't worry; I won't keep him long," Lex said, looking at Clark as if Whitney didn't exist. "I just want to talk to him for a few minutes."

Whitney rolled his eyes, a muscle in his jaw clenching. "Fine. If Chloe left, I'll take you to school, Clark."

Tearing his eyes from Lex, Clark nodded. "Thanks, Whitney."

Whitney's shoulder's relaxed. He smiled at Clark and left.

When he was gone, Lex clenched his hands in Clark's pajama top and tugged Clark to him. "You look absolutely adorable," he murmured, kissing Clark lovingly.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in Lex's neck, breathing in his cologne.

"What's the matter?" Lex asked, massaging Clark's back.

"Nothing."

 _Clark._

He sighed. "Lana and Chloe were fighting."

"Dammit," Lex swore softly. "I told her ..."

"Told who what?" Clark pulled back, looking at Lex.

Lex shook his head. "I told Lana to play nice, and obviously she can't." He sighed. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you." He pushed a lock of heavily glittered hair off Clark's forehead.

He smiled. "Thanks. But you can't control everything."

"I should be able to," Lex said, and Clark wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

Eyebrow raised thoughtfully, Lex asked, "I could try and get Lana out of town this week-end. I'm sure Dad would invite both Lana and Nell out to Metropolis if I have Dominic tell him that Nell's unhappy. That way you won't need to worry about Lana and could concentrate on having fun."

Clark shook his head. "I just ... I want them both there and not fighting. And, if they can't do that, then ... then I don't know what."

"Who do you want there more, Clark?"

"I don't want to have to make that decision. I don't want to lose either one of them."

Lex inclined his head. "But if they can't get along, you're going to have to make some changes in your relationship with them. And you might have to choose who you want more at your party."

Clark sighed and pulled away. "Is there really any choice?"

"I don't think there is," Lex told him frankly. "It has to be Chloe."

Nodding, Clark said, "Yes. It does." He began chewing on his thumb.

Lex stepped into Clark, pulling the thumb from his mouth. Caressing the digit, Lex said, "Things will get better, Clark."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." He sighed. "Are you still coming to my party?"

"Of course." Lex wrapped his free hand around Clark's head and kissed him. When the broke apart, he cupped Clark's cheek and said, "It's your birthday, Clark. Don't worry about them; there isn't anything you can do about Chloe and Lana. They'll work it out themselves. I want you to relax and have fun today. Understand?"

"I guess."

Lex frowned mock sternly. "You better do it, or else I'll pull the paddle on you."

A lopsided grin spread over his face, and Clark said, "Promise?"

Lex smirked. "Only if you're a good boy. Oh, I have a present for you." He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. "I'll give you your real present on Saturday, but this is for now."

"Thanks, Lex," Clark said, tearing the bow that was tied around the box.

"Don't thank me until you see it."

Clark opened the box. Inside was a small blue, red, and white truck. There was a very tiny bow on the hood and an equally tiny set of keys lying in the cotton next to it.

He pulled it out of the box, studying it intently. It was very detailed and lifelike, down to the stick shift inside.

"It's the same model as the truck I tried to give you," Lex said, looking a bit uncomfortable. He had stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, and couldn't quite meet Clark's eyes.

Surprised, Clark looked up from the truck, running his fingers absently over the wheels, which felt as if they were made of real tire. "Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Not really a gag gift, but I didn't know what else to get."

Clark looked at his lover fondly, wishing he could throw Lex over his shoulder, march him to the nearest bed, and show Lex how much he loved him. But, he had to go to school.

"I love it, Lex. Thank you." He wrapped his arm around Lex and kissed him. "And I love you."

Lex kissed him back before pulling away. Stepping back from Clark, he straightened his shirt. "I love you too, Clark," he said, looking at Clark's shoulder. "But you should probably go to school. And I need to get to Metropolis."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Politics. I need to give Dom back to Dad as a message, and ... it's not that important. Your mother asked me to come over for dinner tonight, so I'll be back by then."

"Ok." Clark leaned in and stole another kiss. "Thanks, Lex."

Lex smiled. "Happy Birthday, Clark."

***

His hands were shaking so badly, Dominic had a hard time getting his key in the door. It took three times before he was able to fit the key in the lock, and even longer before he was able to steady himself enough to turn it. His breath was still coming in harsh gasps, heart pounding against his chest. All he wanted to do was go inside, take a Valium, and sleep away the nightmare he had just lived.

He had just closed the door behind when he became aware he wasn't alone. Damien was rising from the couch, watching him narrowly.

"Welcome home," he greeted.

"Damien ..." Dominic started before his legs gave out. He hit the floor hard, feeling dazed.

Damien was immediately at his side. "Calm down, you're safe now." He wrapped his arms around Dominic, holding him tightly.

Dominic drew in a hard breath, trying to stop shaking. He managed to snake his arms around Damien, clutching him desperately, not wanting Damien to pull away.

"He kept me in there for almost an hour," Dominic managed. "To punish me."

He didn't say anything, but Damien began to stroke Dominic's hair and back soothingly.

"Can you make it to the bedroom?" Damien asked after a few minutes.

"Maybe."

Helping Dominic to his feet, Damien half supported, half carried him to his room.

Dominic fell to his bed, reflexively curling in a ball. "I thought I was going to die."

"But you didn't." Damien knelt by the bed and began undoing Dominic's tie. He slid it from under the collar, before placing it carefully on the nightstand. Turning back to Dominic, he caressed his hair and said, "You survived; you are stronger than you think."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Damien kissed his forehead, then lips. "You faced your worse fear, and lived. I am very proud of you." He kissed Dominic again, urging him to roll over.

Closing his eyes, Dominic allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. A moment later, Damien's familiar weight settled on him, kissing down his face and neck.

"What are you doing?" Dominic whispered, running his hands up Damien's back. The horror of the trunk was beginning to fade as Damien teased him with feather light kisses, fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I thought it was obvious." Pushing Dominic's shirt open, Damien bent over, sucking Dominic's nipple into his mouth.

Dominic gasped and grasped Damien's hair, tugging. "Damien," he breathed. He tugged again. "I don't know if I'm in the mood."

"You seem to be responding just find," Damien remarked, lifting his head. His dark eyes were soft as he gazed at Dominic's face. "I just want you to relax, that's all. I'm not expecting anything; just allow me to make you feel better."

Dominic's forehead creased slightly. "I realize I asked you to be here; it was one of my conditions for ... for." He broke off, shuddering as the memory of the trunk closed over him.

Damien slid up his body, cradling him tenderly. "Open your eyes, Dominic. You're not there anymore, you're safe."

Taking a shuddering breath, Dominic nodded, trying to push the memory away. "Do you have any phobias?"

"None that I know of."

"It's hard. I've have this fear since I was young, and to have to ... go through it." He swallowed hard. "It's not something I can just will away, Damien."

Damien nodded, kissing him gently. "I know. So allow me to distract you." He kissed the underside of Dominic's jaw.

Dominic laughed slightly. "I would. But ... I don't know if I can. Because, you see, once again, I've been treated as if I were a game piece being traded back and forth between two rivals. I've been reminded that, as always, I am nothing but a pawn: powerless, insignificant, and utterly expendable. Yes, I figured heavily into Lex's last play, but anyone could have taken my place. It didn't have to be me."

His fingers stroking along Dominic's hairline, Damien raised an eyebrow. "What has this to do with me taking care of you?"

Eyes closing, Dominic said, "I don't know if I can do this anymore. If you are here as my reward--because I requested your presence in return for my cooperation--then I am no better than those who use me." He opened his eyes. "I don't want to use you, Damien. You deserve ... to be treated as a person."

"What if I am here because I wish to be?"

"Are you?" Dominic asked hopefully.

A smile curved Damien's lips. He ran his hand through Dominic's hair. "I slept with you the first time because you were offering and not unattractive. It also seemed to make you feel as if you were a part of something; it made you more secure in your position. But, I've continued the affair because I enjoy your company. And I've grown to value and care for you, Dominic. I am here because I want to be here."

"Really?" Dominic asked, still unsure. No, Damien didn't lie, but Dominic just wasn't sure if he could believe him.

By way of answer, Damien bent over and bit Dominic hard on the neck.

Arousal, fierce and painful flooded Dominic, causing him to arch and moan against his lover.

"No more talking," Damien murmured, licking the sore spot with the tip of his tongue. "Just lie back and feel."

As the teeth sunk into him again, all thought fled Dominic's mind, leaving the horror of the day far behind.

***

"Hey," Chloe said softly. Awkwardly, almost. "What are you doing in here?" She set her bag down on her desk, folding her arms over her chest.

Clark looked up from the computer. "They're doing field hockey in gym; I'm not allowed to play. The teacher said I could come here and do homework or something."

"Oh." Chloe picked up an article from her inbox and shuffled the pages around. "Why ..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Clark said shortly. "My parents don't want me playing contact sports, so I don't. Just drop it."

She grimaced and nodded. "Ok. Sorry. It's just ... you know what? I'm going to drop it." Licking her lips, Chloe put the papers back down. "Look, I want to apologize for what happened earlier."

Clark didn't say anything. He clicked onto the 'Torch" website, scanning it intently.

"I ... I shouldn't have let her bait me. Or anything. It's your birthday. I should have been more sensitive."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's not all your fault," he said. "Lana could have been more well behaved."

Tentatively, Chloe sat in a chair next to Clark. "I'm trying, really. I've been really angry with her lately because she's treating me like ... like I'm an evil whore. And that's not fair. I mean, yes, I understand why she's upset. If I didn't remember losing my virginity, I would be too. But I don't deserve this venomous anger she's throwing my way."

"No, you don't." He sighed heavily. "Whitney said that he's going to talk to Lana, but if you two can't reach a truce, I'm going to ask her not to come to my party."

Chloe gaped at him.

Scowling, he asked, "What?"

Eyes huge, she whispered, "You'd do that for me?"

Clark nodded. "Of course, Chloe; you're my best friend. She's ... not."

Chloe hugged him, a huge smile on her face. "Thanks, Clark. I needed to hear that right now."

"You're welcome." He squeezed her, then let her go. Turning back to the computer, Clark began tapping at the keys, surfing the net.

Chloe cleared her throat and pushed a few pencils around on the desk. "So, uh, Clark. Back at the Talon, you got pretty upset during the fight."

Nodding warily, Clark said, "Yeah, well. Two people I care about were mad at each other. Of course I was upset."

"But you were so upset you ran away. That's ... that's not like you."

"I was tired. And didn't know what to do, so I thought I just get away from the situation for a while."

Chloe cocked her head. "Clark, what's going on? You've been acting weird for a while now. What ..."

"I'm attracted to Tyler!" Clark blurted out. He felt his face go up in flame, but turned to her resolutely.

She frowned, obviously confused by the sudden change of topic. "Uh ... what?"

"Tyler. You know, the guy I was telling you about last night from Mobile Meals? I think he's hot."

"Ok. So?"

"So, do you think I should tell Lex?"

"No! Why bother? Unless you want to leave Lex for Tyler."

"No, of course not. Except I had ... I just thought maybe I should say something." Somehow, Clark wasn't comfortable with the idea of telling her he'd had a wet dream about Tyler.

Chloe shook her head, rolling her eyes "No, you shouldn't tell Lex. You're allowed to be attracted to other people and not feel guilty. It's not until you start acting on it that you have to say something."

Clark looked up at her from under his eyelashes. "Are you sure?"

Chloe smiled indulgently. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, ok?" She pet his hair a moment, then turned away. "Now, I was going over to Mrs. Sykes' after school to scope out the scene. Wanna come with?"

"Sure. Is Pete coming too?"

She grimaced. "Uh, no. I told him about Lana and me today, and he's a bit freaked. I think he needs some time to get used to it."

Clark's stomach dropped. "Does the gay thing bother him?"

"He says it doesn't. He's just angry that I kept it a secret from him. He says he's feeling out of the loop and that just hurt." She sighed, rumpling her hair. "He'll get over it. But you might want to talk to him."

"About me and Lex?"

She shrugged. "Well, that, or just why you didn't tell him about Lana and me." Chloe picked up a pencil and chewed morosely on the eraser. Then, making a face, she pulled it out. "Let's do something fun while we're waiting."

"What do you have in mind?"

Chloe grinned wickedly, sitting on his lap so she had access to the computer. "Slash. I read a great Harry/Draco fic last night that totally reminded me of you and Lex. I think you might enjoy it."

Clark was horrified. "Harry Potter slash? That's ... You're kidding."

"Clark, when it comes to slash, everything is fair game. Now sit back and enjoy."

With a sigh, Clark wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist so he could shift her onto his knee. Leaning forward, he gave in to fate and allowed Chloe to drag him into her private obsession.

***

Chloe gazed at Lana's door a long moment before she took a deep breath and knocked resolutely. Her heart was fluttering oddly in her chest: not quite pounding, but not at rest either. Ignoring it, she smoothed down her hair, ready to face her ex-girlfriend.

Lana appeared on the other side of the door. Her eyes and expression were immediately guarded. "Chloe," she said evenly, sucking in a deep breath.

"Hi. We ... we need to talk, Lana."

Silently, Lana opened the door and stepped outside. She walked past Chloe and sat on the porch swing.. "Yes. I know." She looked down at her hands as Chloe sat tentatively next to her.

"I can't do anything more than apologize for what happened," Chloe started. "And I do feel badly; I never wanted to take anything away from you. I ... love you, and ..."

"Please don't say that," Lana said softly.

"Say what?"

"That you love me." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "It just ... it touches deeper than I want to feel."

Chloe shrugged. "But it's true."

Lana didn't reply. Face hidden beneath a sheet of hair, Lana lifted her hand to her face and wiped something away.

With a quiet sigh, Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "The thing is, as badly as I feel, you have to realize that I didn't really do anything wrong. You said yes, and I asked several times. But, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say that we can't keep fighting. You're angry with me, and I've been angry with you because of the way you keep treating me. It's not fair, Lana; I'm a victim too in this situation. Maybe not as much as you, but I still got very hurt. I need to deal with that, and I don't want to feel as if I'm walking around with a brand on my head, labeling me a slut.

"But, what's worse is we're hurting Clark. He's going through enough right now; he doesn't need us fighting."

"What do you mean he's going through a lot?" Lana asked.

Amazed and yet not at Lana's total dimness, Chloe shook her head. "Ever since Child Services took him away, he's been really ... skittish. And withdrawn. He doesn't pay attention in class, he escapes any situation that gets too emotionally tough, and he's ... I don't know. Something's wrong, and he won't talk to me about it. I just don't want to add to whatever he's going through with my emotional problems. Or our problems. He doesn't need that."

Pensively, Lana nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We have to find some way to get along. He really wants you at his party. I'd like you to be there for him; he needs support from his friends. If I promise to behave, will you?"

"I always ... well," she amended, "I always try."

"Well try harder. You're so vicious when you're angry. You hurt me a lot yesterday at the Talon."

Her head snapped up, a guilty flush stealing over her cheeks. Lana opened her mouth, tears in her eyes, before shaking her head and dropping her gaze to her feet. Dimly Chloe noticed Lana was wearing the same turquoise shoes she had worn when she first asked Chloe out.

Pain lanced through her heart, but Chloe pushed it aside. "I'm not asking you to like me, or to be my friend. I'm just asking that we behave civilly to each other for Clark's sake."

After a long moment, Lana, eyes still on her shoes, replied, "Ok. I can do that. For Clark."

***  
After a single ring, Lex answered the phone. "Hey, Clark."

Clark smiled. "Hey." He settled into his bed, pulling his quilt under his chin. "How was your doctor appointment?"

Lex snorted. "I hate getting MRI's. It's claustrophobic and stuffy in that little tube. I hope I never have to get one again."

"Hopefully you won't. Did you get the results?"

"Yeah; I made Dr. Pierce rush them. Nothing turned up. He was very confused and wanted to do another, but I refused. It's not like I've been getting headaches since Ryan left, so what's the point?"

"We knew it wasn't anything anyway."

"But he didn't." Lex sighed. "What's going on with you?"

Clark frowned. "I stopped another mutant. He killed himself."

"Oh?" Lex's voice was guarded, as if he weren't sure how to react.

"Well, technically, he was already dead, but ..." He broke off, sighing. "The thing is, I liked him. You know, before he tried to kill me, Mom, and Whitney's dad. And, even then, he thought he was helping."

"He tried to kill you, and he was just helping?" He sounded angry.

"It was self-defense when he tried to kill me," he explained. "But he was trying to put people out of their misery. Stop their pain." Clark shook his head. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I want to go to bed."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Night, Lex. Love you."

"Me too." Lex hung up.

With a heavy sigh, Clark hung up his phone and rolled onto his side. He wished Tyler hadn't been a mutant. It was hard enough being attracted to him when Clark thought he was normal. But, Clark didn't need to worry about it anymore. Tyler was gone, and Whitney's dad was safe.

Snuggling into his bed, Clark pulled Cal from under the pillow and fell asleep, holding the doll tightly.

***

"Pete," Clark said in surprise, sitting up. "You're early. The party doesn't start for another half hour."

Pete nodded. "Yeah, I know. I knew Chloe was coming early, and I wanted to talk to you two." He glanced at Chloe, who was lounging across Clark's bed.

She sat up, smoothing her hair down. "What's up, Pete?"

"It's like this." Pete set his present down on Clark's couch and crossed the room. "I know that we're not all on the same page anymore. I'm busy with my life and you're both busy with yours. But ... how could you not tell me that you're a lesbian, Chloe?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking hurt.

Chloe shrugged, chewing on her nail. "I'm not."

"What about you and Lana?"

"I'm bi. I still like guys, I just like women too."

Pete narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "Don't get cute with me, Chloe. You know what I mean. Why didn't you tell me that you and Lana were going out?"

"I don't know," Chloe sighed. She shook her head, raking her fingers through her hair. "I ... well, Lana wanted it to be a secret. She couldn't deal with people knowing."

"But she could deal with Clark knowing?"

"I figured it out for myself," Clark said.

"I did tell him though," Chloe said, chewing on her nail again. "Not at first. But then I told Lana I couldn't keep it a secret from him, and she said it was ok to tell him."

Frowning, Pete looked away from her. "When did you two become such good friends? I mean, you guys were always close, but Clark was my best friend. And now, I feel like I'm ... that I'm an outsider or something."

"You just got busy, Pete," Chloe said softly. "You were hanging out with the jocks, or chasing girls, or integrating yourself into some group that Clark and I had no interest in. And, yes, you still do stuff with us, but sometimes it is like you're on another planet or something."

"We felt, I don't know. Alienated. Chloe and I were both going through things, and you were changing," Clark added. "We just didn't know what to say to you. It wasn't anything we talked about; I mean, we never sat down and said, 'Let's leave Pete out of this and keep it just between us.'"

"We wanted to tell you." Chloe pulled her finger from her mouth. "We just didn't know how."

Pete put up his hand. "Wait a second. What are you going through, Clark? I mean, besides worshiping at the altar of Lex and not having time for you friends and all."

Clark turned red and pulled the toy truck Lex had given him from his pocket. "Uh, Chloe? Can you throw me my sweater?"

She tossed it to him, frowning. Clark tugged it over his head.

"Clark?" Pete prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Clark said, "It's just that recently ... uh, well, since school started ... uh, a little after or ... I'm kind of ... attracted to guys."

Pete's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Clark shrugged. "Yeah. So, uh, I was going through the same kind of stuff Chloe was. It made it easy for us to, I don't know. Talk to each other about stuff."

Pete didn't say anything. He was staring at Clark though wide eyes.

"I think I broke him," he said uncomfortably to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged.

He turned to Pete. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how you were going to react. And I didn't want to lose you as a friend. You've always been my best friend, ever since we were kids. I didn't want to lose you because I like guys."

"You ... you like guys," Pete finally said.

"Yeah. I do."

"How do you know?"

Clark felt as if his face were burning. "I, uh ... I just do." He threw a look a Chloe, pleading for her to do something before he had to tell Pete about Lex. He really wasn't ready.

Receiving the silent plea, Chloe slid off the bed and sat next to Clark. She took Clark's hand before turning to Pete. "Look, Pete. You're right: we hid a lot from you. And maybe it wasn't right, but we didn't know how you were going to react. We didn't want to lose you, didn't know if you'd understand, didn't know anything. It's a weird situation."

Pete ran a hand over his face, and responded, "Did you really think I was going to dump you both because you're gay?"

"We didn't know."

"I thought I was your friend!" he practically shouted. "I thought you knew you could trust me! I mean, yeah, I'm a bit weirded out. I take showers with you in gym, Clark. I've talked about girls with you and listened to you, Chloe, go off about how much you loved Clark. And now both of you have done a one eighty and decided that you're gay."

"We're bisexual!" Chloe exclaimed.

"That's not the point. The point is, I'd rather you have told me than kept it a secret. Because you two are my best friends and, weirded out or not, I'll stand by you guys. Whatever you do."

Clark lifted his head, looking at Pete through skeptical eyes. "Really?"

Pete's face softened. "Yeah, man. Of course."

He held out his hand which, after hesitating a moment, Clark took.

"Thanks, Pete," he whispered.

Grinning, Chloe put her hands on theirs. "Yeah. And we're sorry for keeping it from you."

Pete shrugged. "Well, I guess I understand. I just ... I hate being left out, you know? I want to be a part of your lives."

"Yeah, ok," Clark told him, careful not to promise anything.

"I just need to know one thing." Pete took a deep breath. "It's not me, is it?"

Clark frowned and shot a look at Chloe. "It's not you what?"

"That made you realize that you liked guys."

A flush rose to Clark's cheeks, but he smirked slightly. "Well, Pete, you do have a nice body."

"Clark," Chloe said, rising to her feet.

"No, Pete. It wasn't you." He stood as well. "Let's go see if anyone's come yet. And if Mabel's brought the food; I'm starving."

Pete fell into step besides Clark. "Why not? I mean, am I ugly or something?"

"No, you're not ugly."

"Do I smell funny?"

Chloe sighed and slipped her hand into Clark's. "Here we go. Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't told him."

"It wasn't my idea, you know," Clark protested, swinging their arms. "You said it first."

"Come on, Clark, tell me. I want to know. I mean, I'm a pretty handsome guy. Funny, smart, sensitive ..."

With twin sighs, Clark and Chloe went into the house, leaving Pete behind.

"Guys? Hey! Wait up!"

***

"Are you all right, Lex?" Martha asked as Lex slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Lex rubbed his forehead and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I just need a break."

There was a shout from the living room, followed by hysterical laughter.

Martha smiled indulgently. "At least Lana and Chloe are getting along. Clark was worried about that."

"Yes, I know. As was I; it was a messy break-up. But they seem to be handling it all right. Now, at least." He winced as Chloe shrieked, Clark lifting her and spinning her around. "I feel old."

Laughing, Martha handed him a glass of soda. "If you ate the amount of sugar they've all consumed, you'd be acting like that too."

Lex raised an eyebrow as he sat. "If I had the amount to sugar they've had, I think I'd go into insulin shock. I don't know how they handle it all."

"They're sixteen."

"Ah."

The back door opened and Jonathan entered. "Chores are all done; anything to eat?"

"There's still some pizza in the oven."

"I thought Lex's fancy cook was making dinner for the party."

"She did. She made pizza. Ten of them," Lex said. "Clark rejected the first fifteen dishes she wanted to make. They finally agreed on pizza topped with chicken and artichoke hearts." He glanced into the living room where the teens were screaming at a video game Pete had brought over.

Clark and Pete were playing against each other. Pete was on his feet, looking intensely at the television screen. Clark was sitting, the Metropolis Jaguars hat that Whitney had gotten him for his birthday sitting sideways on his head.

Lex hadn't even known that Clark followed basketball until he'd opened Whitney's gift, but Clark had been thrilled. He'd filed that information away, planning on taking Clark to a game as soon as the season started.

Turning back to Jonathan and Martha, he said, "Everyone loved the pizza, except for Pete."

Jonathan sat at the table, picking the artichoke hearts from the top of his pizza. "Pete's always been a finicky eater."

Lex looked at Jonathan. "Has he always been finicky because he was afraid of being poisoned?"

"He didn't say that," Martha protested.

"Yes he did. You weren't in the room at the time. He said he wouldn't put it past a Luthor." Lex glanced at Jonathan, then leaned casually back in his seat, sipping his soda. "But it's nothing I haven't come to expect to hear in this house."

"Lex!"

"No, Martha, he's right," Jonathan said evenly, placing a hand on her arm. "I have said something to that effect before."

Lex clenched his jaw slightly, taking another drink. He was beginning to feel tired.

"And ... I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Shocked, Lex looked at Jonathan, waiting for the punch line. Or to be punched.

But he looked sincere.

Jonathan smiled slightly. "I know I overreacted with the cows. You didn't mean for those chemicals to be dumped on our land; even you aren't so arrogant to think that you could get away with it. And, Martha and Clark are right: you suffered enough during that whole incident. You don't need my anger on top of it. But you do need to understand why I'm so angry."

"I do, Mr. Kent. Because of a mistake I made, your land was contaminated and part of your livelihood destroyed. I understand that. What I don't understand, however, is why you got so angry when I told you I'd take care of the problem."

"You think you can solve everything by throwing money ..."

"I didn't think money was going to solve anything!" Lex interrupted angrily. "But the fact is those cows were part of your income, and you lost that income because of what happened. All I was trying to do was compensate for that, not make it all better."

"But ..."

"He's right, Jonathan," Martha broke in. "We need the money, and he does owe us. You rejected it back then because you weren't thinking. Thankfully now you are. Right?"

Jonathan grimaced, looking away. "I agreed to have those people come out and investigate our land, didn't I? I filed the forms Lex asked me to. What more do you want?"

"Nothing," Lex said shortly, rising.

Martha took him by the wrist. "You owe him an apology, Jonathan. That's what Lex should expect from you; that you treat him with the respect he deserves."

For a moment Lex thought Jonathan was going to say that Lex didn't deserve any respect. In fact, he steeled himself for the rejection, reminding himself that it didn't fucking matter anyway.

Then, Jonathan sighed heavily, running his thumb over his forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry, Lex." He looked up at Lex. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Clark's future like that. I overreacted, and I'm sorry."

A tight knot in his chest that Lex hadn't realized was there eased. He smiled faintly. "Thank you, Mr. Kent."

"Well, what can I do? I am sorry." He looked at the table before looking back at Lex. "You've helped Clark a lot this year. You've not only accepted him for what he is, but you've tried to find ways to help him be comfortable with himself. When he's in trouble, you're there to help him through, like when his memories got triggered. More importantly, you didn't let him hide that from us; you made Clark face it." Jonathan hesitated, then said, "My impulse is always not to trust you, but, time after time, I find that you take good care of my son when he's hurting. And I can't ever be anything but thankful for that."

Lex couldn't help but show some of the emotion on his face, but he hoped he managed not to make too big a fool of himself. He gulped down his soda, giving him a moment to get control. "I hate to see Clark in pain. I'd do anything to help him."

"I know."

Lex smiled.

Squeezing his wrist, Martha grinned at Lex, her eyes shining.

"Thanks," he mouthed.

"Of course," she mouthed back.

A lot more lighthearted, Lex pulled his arm away from Martha, and went back into the living room to rejoin the party.

***

Lex tugged Clark's shirt over his head, rolling the sleeves up so they didn't cover his hands. He was mentally chastising himself for not having the foresight to bring something to sleep in. It wasn't that he'd been expecting Jonathan and Martha to give Clark permission for Lex to stay the night, but Lex liked to think he was prepared for anything. It wasn't a trait that was exclusive to boy scouts; multi-millionaire playboys/businessmen had good reason to be prepared as well.

"Of course, I wasn't expecting hell to freeze over today," Lex laughed to himself. "The weather didn't seem quite right."

It was nearly midnight; Jonathan and Martha had gone to bed around ten. The party hadn't broken up until almost eleven, Chloe and Pete being the last to leave. The kitchen had been a mess, and Clark had roped Lex into helping him clean up, not wanting to leave it for his mother.

"I do want to have a party next year," Clark said, handing Lex a dishtowel.

They'd spent fifteen minutes talking softly and cleaning before Lex had somehow cut his hand on a knife he'd been drying. After binding the wound and dropping a kiss on it--"To take away the pain," Clark informed him solemnly--Clark had sped through the cleaning, leaving the kitchen sparkling.

Now he was in what passed for a washroom in the barn. It consisted of a toilet, a sink, and mirror. Lex had already used it, disappointed that there was barely room for one, let alone them both. For whatever reason, Lex enjoyed standing next to Clark at the sink, brushing their teeth together as they did when Clark stayed over at the mansion. Clark, who wasn't as thrilled with the ritual, submitted only because it made Lex happy. Clark was convinced it was a weird kink and, once, on a night he was feeling particularly relaxed and happy, muttered, "Humans are weird," much to Lex's delight as he rinsed his mouth.

Lex knelt next to the bed, pulling the comforter back. One day, he was determined to get Clark a bed frame. Clark claimed he liked the bed on the floor, and the drafts during the winter didn't bother him, but Lex was sure he just said that to appease his parents.

On the other hand, if it was cold on his home planet, maybe it was more comfortable. Lex didn't know, but he would feel more comfortable if Clark had a real bed. Lex didn't particularly want to spend the rest of his life sleeping on the floor.

"Don't," he told himself sternly, sliding into bed. Thoughts like that were becoming more and more frequent, and, tonight, Lex didn't want to deal with his thoughts and feelings about his future. He simply wanted to enjoy the present.

Lex stretched and pulled the pillows to his side of the bed. As he did, his hand bumped into something, knocking it to the floor.

He sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed.

On the floor lay a notebook. It had opened when it hit the floor.

Realizing it must be Clark's journal, Lex reached for it with every intention of closing it and putting it aside. He'd promised he would never read the journal unless Clark wanted to share, and he meant to keep that promise. Lex was touchy when it came to privacy; he wanted parts of his life private even from Clark, and Clark deserved the same.

But, as he was reaching for it, Lex's eyes accidentally scanned the first paragraph:  
 _May 2_

 _I had another dream about Tyler. Maybe I should break up with Lex; I mean ... I mean, yeah, Chloe said it was all right, but I feel so guilty. Like I'm betraying Lex or something. I don't know what to do. I mean, I know that I'm not doing anything, but I just have this feeling if Lex knew, he'd break up with me because he wants me to 'experience the world' or whatever he said. And I don't want that, but I keep being attracted to people. Is there something wrong with me???_

Lex closed his eyes and sighed. "Fuck a God damn duck," he said softly.

It figured Clark would take something Lex had said when he was having an private meltdown this seriously. Too seriously. Yes, Lex wanted Clark to know that the bond didn't mean they had to stay together, and no, Lex didn't want to deprive Clark of any experience he might want, but this was not what he meant.

He sat up and closed the journal. "This was not what I wanted to do tonight," he remarked, looking at the cover.

"What didn't you want to do tonight?" Clark asked, climbing the stairs to the loft.

Lex looked up. "Talk about this." He held up the journal.

Clark's face fell. Twisting the towel he was holding in his hands, he said, "You read my journal?"

"Yes; I knocked it out of bed and it fell open. We need to talk, Clark. Now."

Clark crossed to his dresser and pulled a sweatshirt out. "I can't believe you invaded my privacy like that, Lex. I mean, you promised."

"I know," Lex replied, watching as Clark pulled his sweatshirt on. "I meant to keep the promise, but the entry sort of jumped out at me. I'm sorry." And he was, in a way. Not that he'd found out what was bothering Clark, but that he had to find out like this. "Clark, when did I give you the impression that you couldn't be attracted to people?"

Picking up his toy truck, Clark sat on the floor, at the far edge of the carpet, away from Lex. "You've just said ..." He trailed off and ran his truck over his leg.

Lex set the journal aside, scooting to the edge of the bed. "Why do you feel guilty about being attracted to Tyler?"

"Because I was so strongly attracted to him. My heart would beat fast, and I'd blush. And I kept having dreams about him."

"Did you want to be with him? I mean, in real life?"

Clark shook his head, still looking at the truck. "No. I'm happy with you. If I was with him, I couldn't be with you, and I don't want that. Would never want that."

"So, you weren't planning on cheating on me, weren't tempted to either leave or cheat on me, so what's the problem?"

"I thought about him and me having sex." He looked up, obviously trying to gauge Lex's reaction.

Lex kept his expression carefully neutral, if slightly interested. "So? You're allowed to."

Clark frowned. "What? You don't think I should have broken up with you so I could experience what sex is like with someone else?" he asked angrily.

"You misunderstood what I meant, Clark," Lex said, shaking his head. "Or, at least, you're taking this much more to heart than I thought you would."

"You seemed pretty serious about it at the time."

"Well, I was panicking, so my thought process wasn't functioning clearly. Yes, I was thrilled to discover that you were Kal, but, at the same time, I was frightened of the implications. I thought you understood that."

Clark ran his hand through his hair, nodding. "Yeah, I did. But I also promised that if I wanted to be with someone else, I'd have the strength to leave you."

"But you don't want to be with Tyler," Lex said emphatically. "You were attracted to him; yes, sexually attracted, but it wasn't anything more. You are allowed to be attracted to anyone you happen to be attracted to. It's fine. Actually, it's not something you can really control. Attraction is usually random and spontaneous; it just happens."

"But I let it get more. A few times, when I was resting, I would start to ... to fantasize about him like I only have about you."

Lex shrugged. "That's fine too. Fantasies are a way of living out something that you will never experience. You didn't want to leave me to have an affair with Tyler. You choose me over him, but that doesn't mean you can't mentally work out scenarios where you get together with him. You are entitled to a fantasy life that doesn't include me, and has nothing to do with me. As long as when you are with me, you think about me, and overall you are satisfied in our relationship, it's fine. It's normal, Clark."

Moving the truck back and forth over his pant leg so fast Lex could barely see it, Clark asked, "Do you have fantasies?"

"Sometimes. Not recently," Lex admitted. "There really hasn't been anyone I've been attracted to. Well," he corrected, cheeks warming slightly, "actually. Do remember about a month ago when Chloe and Lana came over to watch a movie, and Chloe made us watch 'The Phantom Menace?'"

"Yeah."

Lex shook his head, smiling in self-deprecation. He sighed, and said, "I sort of had a fantasy where Darth Maul broke into the castle and fucked me into the mattress."

Clark's head snapped up, mouth crooked into a smile, one eyebrow raised. His hands were still for the first time since the conversation began, and he looked as if he didn't know whether or not he should laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He cracked up. "Sorry. Really, I shouldn't laugh, but ..." He broke off, shaking his head. "Darth Maul?" he finally managed.

Lex shrugged smoothly, and replied, "Clark, the man is fucking hot."

"Is it the horns? The tattoo? What?"

Instead of answering, Lex picked up the pillow and rose from the bed. He crossed the room quickly, managing to get one good blow to Clark's head before he was pulled down. Clark rolled Lex under him.

Fingers threaded through Clark's hair, Lex tugged him down. Clark's mouth was hot, wet, and tasted of peppermint toothpaste.

"My point is, Clark," Lex panted when they broke apart, "it was a Monday night, I was alone in the castle, and I was horny. The image of Darth Maul kind of popped into my head, and I had a very good time imagining the scenario."

"But Darth Maul isn't real."

"It doesn't matter; in some ways, Tyler isn't real either. You have no intention of acting on your attraction to him. You can fantasize all you want. That's what's so great about having an imagination; there are limitless possibilities you can experience and still have the security of our relationship. It's not cheating, it's not being unfaithful; it's just being normal."

Clark licked his bottom lip, brow furrowed. "Are you sure?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Clark, you're sixteen years old. I'd be concerned if you weren't attracted to other people."

Clark's sigh was one of intense relief. "I've been so worried," he admitted. "It's like, suddenly I'm attracted to everyone, and I thought maybe I was abnormal. Or that it was some weird alien thing."

"Why didn't you talk to you parents? They would have been able to assure you that it was normal."

"You mean go up to them and say, 'Mom, Dad? I'm horny all the time, have wet dreams almost every night, and am attracted to everyone I see. Is there something wrong with me?'" Clark looked wryly at Lex. "Yeah, I think I'll pass on that conversation."

Lex smiled and shook his head. "Well, it is the sort of thing you're supposed to be able to talk about with your father, at least. Time honored traditions, and all that. He asked his father about wet dreams and masturbating, you ask him, your son will ask you."

Clark shook his head. "If most of my sexual life wasn't centered around hot guys, maybe. But it's hard enough with him knowing I'm sleeping with a man; I don't want to make him more uncomfortable by talking to him about stuff like this."

"You should have someone besides me, since you're not always comfortable coming to me. Which, by the way, I wish you were."

"I have Chloe."

"Did you talk to her about this?"

He nodded.

"And what did she say?"

Clark shrugged and climbed off of Lex. "That is was normal," he mumbled, setting the toy truck on the table at the head of his bed.

"Why didn't you listen to her?" Lex crossed the room and climbed into bed next to Clark.

"I don't know." Clark shut off the light and snuggled under the covers, gazing at Lex.

Lex pulled Clark too him, kissing the top of his head. "Well, now you know, and I don't want you worrying about it anymore. You're a teenager. You're full of out of control hormones. Just keep that in mind."

"I will." Clark closed his eyes, resting his head on Lex's chest. "I love you, Lex."

Smiling, Lex trailed his fingers through Clark's tangled hair, breaking the snarls until the curls were smooth and soft. As Clark's breathing evened out, Lex tucked a curl behind Clark's ear and whispered back, "I love you too, Clark. Sleep tight."


End file.
